Master Of Elemen
by shinn kazumiya
Summary: Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg menguasai 5 elemen dasar dan beberapa kekkai genkai, bersama Sahabatnya dia akan mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi. Warning : OOC,OC, Smart!naru, Godlike!naru (maybe), Good!kyuubi/ganti Summary/RnR please? Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! Perkenalkan saya Author baru di fandom ini, mungkin belum banyak yg mengenal saya yaaaa….karna saya ada di fandom laen jadi banyak yg belom tahu *siapa juga yg nanya* dan ini fic ketiga saya…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, semi Canon(maybe) abal, amburadul, kata-kata tidak baku, Strong!naru, Smart!naru, good!kyuubi, good!yami.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ... (masih dirahasiakan)**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg awalnya di benci oleh penduduk warga, tetapi dia di hormati seperti seorang pahlawan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Naruto Pov**

Yo! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian boleh panggil aku Naruto, Umurku 6 tahun, Aku seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi ah bukan Kyuubi tapi Kurama-san itu panggilannya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berteman dengan kurama –san? Mungkin pertemuanku dengan kurama-san tidak di sengaja karna pada saat itu aku dikejar-kejar oleh para warga, kejadian itu berlangsung saat umurku 5 tahun.

**Flashback**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari amukan para warga yg ingin membunuhku, aku berlari terus sampai tiba di sebuah gang buntu yg memojokkan aku.

"hiks…..a-apa….hiks…salahku?" Kataku sambil menangis.

"apa salahmu hah?" kata salah satu warga sambil mengacungkan sebuah garpu besar "salahmu banyak sekali, bocah monster! Kau telah membunuh keluarga kami, saudara kami, bahkan Yondaime Hokage juga meninggal karna kau!"

"hiks…hiks" aku masih terus menangis, aku tidak tahu apa salahku, mengapa mereka selalu menyiksaku seperti ini.

"teruslah kau menangis, Bocar monster, kami tidak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu" Salah satu warga mulai bersiap menusukkan garpunya ke arah perutku, " matilah kau bocah Monster"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir hidupku, kami-sama apa engkau akan mengambil nyawaku hari ini juga?

**GREP**

Beberapa saat kemudian aku tidak merasakan sesuatu, kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, aku membulatkan mata karna terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil yg sangat mirip diriku kecuali rambutnya yg berwarna merah darah beserta matanya yg juga berwarna merah darah dengan mudahnya menangkap sebuah garpu yg akan dilayangkan kepadaku.

**"Kalian Buta apa!?"** Tanya anak itu **"Apa kalian tidak kasihan, hah!? Apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan pada anak ini, anak yatim piatu yg ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya, apa Kalian tidak Kasihan!?" **

"Siapa kau? Beraninya membela Bocah monster tersebut" Tanya salah satu warga.

**"Aku? Apa kalian tidak mengenalku!? Aku adalah Kyuubi no Youko, Bijuu terkuat didunia ini"** aku shock melihat anak kecil yg mengaku kalau dia adalah Kyuubi, aku juga melihat warga yg terlihat sangat terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil didepannya.

**"Heh! Kalian warga yg bodoh, seharusnya kalian menyayangi anak ini bukan malah menyiksanya seperti ini" **Kyuubi member jeda sejenak **"aku beritahu pada kalian bahwa kejadian 5 tahun lalu memang ulahku tetapi saat itu aku masih dikendalikan oleh seseorang saat itu"**.

"Lalu? Mau apa kau kemari Kyuubi?" tanya lagi seorang warga.

**"aku disini mempunyai satu permintaan" **

"apa?"

**"aku ingin kalian tidak menyiksa anak ini"** aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, apa dia berniat ingin melindungiku?

"apa kami tidak salah dengar? Tidak menyiksa bocah ini? Dia telah membunuh keluarga kami, kami tidak akan memaafkan bocah yg telah membunuh keluar—"

**"KALIAN MEMANG BENAR-BENAR BODOH SEKALI! Aku beritahu pada kalian sekali lagi bahwa kejadian 5 tahun lalu memang ulahku, tetapi kenapa malah menyalahkan anak ini hah! Apa kalian tidak sadar, hah! Anak ini lebih menderita daripada kalian, anak ini telah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih bayi, aku yg saat itu sudah berada di dalam tubuh anak ini, merasa kasihan karna dia selalu kesepian, tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu tersiksa karna ulah kalian semua" **Jelas Kyuubi.

**"aku tidak akan memaafkan apabila kalian membunuh anak yg tidak berdosa ini"** ujar Kyuubi meningkatkan intensitas Chakranya **"kalian pergi dari sini, kalau kalian tidak ingin aku bunuh"** para warga mulai pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

**"kau tidak apa naruto?"** tanya Kyuubi

"ak-aaku tidak apa…"

**"panggil saja aku kurama, aku disini untuk menolongmu, aku tidak tahan dengan perlakuan para warga terhadap dirimu yg masih kecil ini."** Ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum tulus.

"a-arigatou, kurama-san"

**"baiklah, aku sekarang akan pergi kembali kedalam tubuhmu, kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau mengunjungiku di alam bawah sadarmu"** Ujar Kurama kemudian pergi seperti sebuah pasir yg tertiup angin.

Aku tidak percaya apa yg barusan terjadi, Kyuubi Bijuu ekor 9 menolongku, kemudian tanpa sadar aku tersenyum penuh arti sambil bergumam 'Arigatou Kurama-san'

**Flashback End**

Ya seperti itulah kejadiannya, dan aku masih tidak menyangka Kurama –san menolongku pada saat itu, dan sekarang warga yg dulunya selalu menyiksaku kini mulai berkurang,yg dulunya menyiksa kini hanya menatapku dengan penuh benci, tetapi masih ada orang-orang yg selalu memperhatikanku seperti Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi jii-san, Ayame nee-chan, dan beberapa warga yg mulai perhatian padaku.

Dan sekarang kini aku sedang bermeditasi ke alam bawah sadarku untuk berlatih tehnik dasar ninja seperti bunshin, kawarimi, dan henge, dan juga aku akan di ajarkan 5 elemen dasar, aku sangat senang bahwa ada orang yg ingin mengajariku tehnik ninja.

Itulah sepenggal ceritaku yg dulunya kesepian kini mulai ada yg mendekati dan mau berteman denganku walaupun masih ada yg takut dan benci padaku.

**TBC**

* * *

Haaahh hanya ini saja yg bisa saya tulis… ^_^ dan semoga kalian terhibur…

Dan mohon direview…XD saya menerima flame, kritik atau apapun karna itu membuat saya bersemangat untuk memperbaiki suatu kesalahan…dan saya minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yg tidak mengenakkan.

Terima kasih kalau ada yg mau membaca fic sederhana saya ini…*plakk…

Saya akan menulis keterangan biar jelas.

Keterangan:

_Nama: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Umur : 6 tahun_

_Klasifikasi : Jinchuriki Kyuubi_

_Bijuu : Kyuubi no youko (kurama)_

_Elemen : Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Fuuton, Hyouton(Chapter depan), Mokuton (Chapter depan), Jinton (Chapter depan)_

_Doujutsu: -_

_Penampilan: Memakai sebuah kaos putih yg didepannya ada tanda Clan Uzumaki,dan untuk bawahannya naruto memakai sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan tidak lupa sebuah sandal ninja berwarna biru, rambutnya jabrik berwarna Kuning keemasan sama seperti minato tapi tidak sepanjang minato._

Cukup segini saja, Kalau untuk doujutsu mungkin akan saya berikan Doujutsu buatanku yg lebih kuat dari Rinnengan dan Sharingan.

Untuk pair mohon beri saran buat saya…:3

Naruxsaku

Naruxkarin

NaruxIno

Narux…

Kalian bisa langsung PM saya atau ditulis di review

Sekian….

_Jaa…_


	2. Chapter 2 : Cherry Blossom

**Hahaha….maaf kelamaan update, karna saya sangat sibuk sekarang ini *kayak artis aja sibuk mulu* dan….Huwaaaa…..! saya bahagia sekali *lebay mode on* banyak yg nyaranin naruxino, naruxshion sih tapi ada beberapa reader yg sependapat sama saya soal pairnya…:3  
nanti kalian akan tahu pairnya di chapter ini! Sudah saya putuskan kali 'dia' yg akan menjadi Pair Naruto, Huft! Aku sampai debat dengan istri tentang Pair Naruto…-_-  
yosh! Chapter 2 Mulai…. Just enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, typo, amburadul, kata-kata tidak baku, Strong!naru, Smart!naru, good!kyuubi, good!yami.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ... (masih dirahasiakan)**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg awalnya di benci oleh penduduk warga, tetapi dia di hormati seperti seorang pahlawan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Cherry Blossom**

Desa konoha, adalah sebuah desa ninja yg berada di wilayah Negara Hi, desa ini sangat terkenal sampai ke penjuru desa lain, hingga bisa dikatakan desa ini adalah termasuk desa terkuat diantara desa ninja lain.

Sore hari, Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun pulang menuju ke apartemennya sehabis melakukan latihan rutinnya bersama kurama, anak itu tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak berambut raven dengan model errrr…..pantat ayam *dijitak sasuke* sedang memandangi sungai, anak tersebut terlihat menderita, lalu muncul ide di benak naruto sang pemeran utama fic ini.

naruto mulai mendatangi anak itu dan menyapanya "hei! Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak takut sendirian disini?" sapa naruto.

"hn, itu bukan urusanmu!" balas anak itu.

"sombong" gumam naruto "lebih baik aku jahilin saja dia hihihi…." Muncul seringai iblis di bibir mungil naruto, dan kemudian dia merapal sebuah segel dan bergumam.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu.**

Sebuah naga air berukuran kecil muncul dari dalam sungai dan siap untuk melahap siapa saja yg berada di hadapannya, Naruto tertawa melihat anak itu terkejut shock dan hampir pingsan karna melihat sebuah naga air dihadapannya.

"Hey Kau! Apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya anak itu dengan nada ketus.

"heh, aku kan tadi bertanya 'apa yg kau lakukan disini?' kau malah membalasnya dengan ketus, jadi aku lebih baik aku menjahilimu saja" jelas naruto "oh ya namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau siapa?"

"hn, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uchiha yaa….berarti kau adalah Uchiha yg terakhir itu"

"tau apa kau tentang aku?"

"hmmm….aku tahu kau ingin membalas dendam kepada kakakmu itu"

"bukan urusanmu" Ujar sasuke kemudian ingin melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"tunggu! Apa kau tidak merasa aneh kepada kakakmu itu?"

"apa maksudmu, naruto?"

"yg aku maksud adalah Kakakmu membunuh Seluruh Clan Uchiha bukan tanpa alasan bukan?"

Sasuke mulai berpikir keras 'apa ada alasan lain, aniki?' "apa kau tahu alasannya naruto?"

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu alasannya, karna setahuku seorang kakak yg sangat menyayangi adiknya tidak akan bisa membunuhnya karna rasa sayang yg amat besar" Ujar naruto yg seperti terlihat orang berpikir.

"kau ada benarnya, aku harus mencari tahu apa alasan aniki membunuh Clanku" Ujar sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus "Arigatou naruto, aku akan berusaha membawa pulang aniki"

"hmm…aku akan turut membantumu membawa pulang kakakmu itu sasuke"

Kali ini hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke Uchiha, mereka berdua bersalaman tanda bahwa mereka sekarang adalah sahabat.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku dulu, jaa sasuke" seru naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"jaa" balas sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari tidak terasa sudah malam, naruto kini sedang duduk bermeditasi di kamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya dari berbagai hinaan yg mulai keluar dari mulut para penduduk konoha, sebenarnya naruto sudah biasa dengan semua hinaan dan cacian dari penduduk desa dan dia hanya memilih diam untuk menanggapinya.

"haaahh…..apa kalian akan terus berada disana?" Tanya naruto entah kepada siapa.

Dan benar saja dari balik jendela apartemennya keluar 2 orang anbu tetapi kedua anbu ini tidak seperti anbu yg biasa ia termui "kami kemari untuk melaksanakan perintah danzo-sama, kami akan membawamu Naruto Uzumaki"

"hn, Rival Hiruzen-jiji, orang yg berada di kegelapan konoha" balas naruto sinis "bagaimana kalau jawabanku tidak?"

"kalau begitu kami akan memaksamu untuk ikut hidup atau mati"

Sebenarnya naruto sudah di awasi sejak dia berlatih bersama Kurama beberapa bulan yg lalu, pada awalnya naruto menganggap mereka hanyalah anbu yg dikirim oleh Hiruzen untuk melindunginya, tetapi lama kelamaan naruto semakin curiga kenapa pakaian anbu itu berbeda dengan anbu lainnya.

Kemudian naruto mengambil sebuah kunai bercabang 3 yg sudah dipasangkan sebuah fuin, atau bisa dibilang naruto telah menguasai jikukan milik ayahnya Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage, dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dia belaja jikukan tersebut.

**Flashback/ Naruto Pov**

sekarang aku sudah berada di Hutan kematian, inilah kegiatanku selama ini berlatih jutsu baru, dan sekarang ini aku sedang berlatih jutsu milik Tou-san ku. Minato Namikaze, ya aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Kurama-san bahwa Tou-sanku adalah seorang Hokage, aku sangat senang saat itu aku tidak menyangkan bahwa Tou-san adalah seorang Hokage lebih tepatnya Yondaime Hokage.

Sebenarnya aku belum menguasai dengan sempurna Jikukan ini, dan jutsu ini menguras Chakra yg banyak sehingga aku mudah kelelahan.

"**Oi Gaki, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar, aku lihat kau sangat kelelahan" **Ujar Kurama-san yg berada dalam tubuhku.

"iya" aku mulai duduk di atas tanah "anoo…Kurama-san, aku mau bertanya?"

"**hm?"**

"dulu bagaimana caramu keluar dari tubuhku pada saat aku terpojok?" tanya naruto serius.

"**hmm…itu mudah, aku tinggal mengeluarkan Chakraku kepada bunshinmu"**

"tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa" Balas naruto polos

"**haaahh….gaki apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa saat itu kau merapal sebuah segel bunshin?"**

"heeehh…aku tidak sadar sama sekali pada saat itu, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"**Cari tahu sendiri sana! Sekarang aku mau kembali tidur pergilah"**

"dasar"

**Flashback Off/ Normal Pov**

'Sekarang bagaimana? Lebih baik aku meneleport diriku ke Hutan Kematian, dan aku akan membuat sebuah Fuin disini' Batin naruto yg terlihat berpikir keras.

Kemudian naruto merapal sebuah jutsu dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Cahaya kekuningan, kedua anbu tersebut hanya shock melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya anbu A (sebut saja begitu)

"Kita akan memberitahukannya kepada Danzo-sama" Balas anbu B (sama saja)

.

.

.

Dihutan kematian.

"hosh…hosh…hosh….Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada…jiji…"Naruto saat ini terlihat kehabisan Chakra karna Jikukan Hiraishin menguras banyak Chakra bagi penggunanya.

"**Oi naruto, untuk saat ini kau jangan menggunakan Jutsu itu untuk sementara, karna aku lihat Jutsu itu menguras banyak Chakramu dan juga itu berbahaya sekali mengingat tubuhmu yg masih kecil" **Ujar Kurama mentelepati Naruto.

"maaf kurama-san tadi sungguh darurat jadi aku menggunakan hiraishin saja untuk pergi dari sergapan mereka, dan aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada jiji malam ini juga" Gumam naruto

.

.

.

.

Di gedung Hokage, Terlihat seorang kakek tua sedang membaca sebuah buku novel bersampul Hijau dengan tulisan 'Icha-Icha', Terlihat dari wajahnya yg sudah memerah serta senyuman mesum yg terpatri di wajah tuanya, bisa dikatakan Novel tersebut adalah Novel Ecchi, sungguh ironis kakek tua sebut saja Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sang sandaime Hokage dengan Julukan 'The Professor' ini sungguh sangat mesum sama seperti muridnya yg menjadi penulis dari Novel ini bisa kalian sebut Jiraiya sang legenda sannin.

"hehehe….. Jiraiya, Kau berbakat sekali, membuat sebuah Novel bagus seperti ini…." Ujar Hiruzen dengan senyuman mesum.

**Tok…Tok…Tok..**

Dan benar saja Hiruzen gelagapan setelah mendengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu, beliau dengan sigap menyembunyikan Novel tersebut di balik bajunya.

"Masuk!"

**Kriiieeettt…**

"Selamat malam,Jiji" sapa seorang anak kecil Bersurai Blonde

"oh kau naru, ada apa kemari?" tanya Hiru.

"aku mau melaporkan seseuatu jiji" Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak "tadi aku diserang dua orang anbu yg mengatakan bahwa aku akan di bawa ke Danzo Shimura."

Hiruzen membelalakan matanya menatap naruto tak percaya "ap-ap-apa kau tidak bercanda naruto?"

"Kalau aku bercanda, aku pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi" Ujar naruto masih dalam mode seriusnya.

Hiruzen terlihat berpikir keras atas kejadian yg menimpa anak yg sudah dianggap cucunya ini 'apa yg dipikirkan danzo sehingga dia ingin merekrut Naruto?' batin Hiruzen "baiklah naruto, aku akan menyuruh beberapa anbu untuk melindungimu"

"tidak terima kasih jiji, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, dan tidak mau merepotkan jiji" Ujar naruto tulus, "aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri dengan kekuatanku ini" lanjut naruto.

"hmm…baiklah, jiji tidak akan memaksamu, sekarang kau boleh pergi naruto" Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mennggalkan gedung Hokage menuju ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat, karna dia telah menguras habis Chakranya dengan memakai Jikukan milik Ayahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yg nyenyak, Kemudian dia melakukan aktivitas yg biasa ia lakukan (mandi dan sarapan dengan Mie Ramen), setelah melakukan Ritual paginya.

**Naruto Pov**

Haaahh….pagi yg indah di Desa ini, Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar di taman, yaa setidaknya aku menghilangkan rasa penat sehabis latihan keras bersama Kurama-san, dan sekarang aku sudah menguasai 3 elemen dasar yaitu Katon, Fuuton, serta Suiton. Dan ada beberapa Jutsu Milik Tou-sanku yg sudah aku kuasai tapi ada beberapa yg belum sempurna Seperti Jikukan yg aku gunakan saat kabur dari 2 anbu Root-nya Danzo.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di taman, banyak dari para gadis menatapku dengan tatapan kagum atau apalah aku tidak tahu, mungkin karna penampilanku ini, sekarang aku memakai Sebuah kaos Hitam dengan lambang Clan Uzumaki di depan dadaku serta aku tidak lupa memakai sebuah jaket berwarna putih memang sih berlawanan dengan kaosku tapi apa boleh buat di luar dingin dan aku Cuma mempunyai jaket ini saja, kalau untuk bawahannya aku memakai celana Standar shinobi berwarna biru dan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam, terlalu mencolok ya? Biarlah yg penti berjalan-jalan di taman.

**Normal Pov**

"hiks….hikss….hikss" Suara seorang gadis yg menangis sesenggukan, gadis itu bersurai seperti bunga sakura yg mekar di musim semi, Naruto yg melihat itu menghampiri gadis tersebut seraya bertanya.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis, nona?" Tanya naruto ramah.

"a-aku….hiks…di-diejek….hiks….kar-karna rambutku…..hiks…aneh" balas Gadis itu.

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, Rambutmu sama seperti rambut ibuku tapi lebih pekat rambut ibuku" Ujar naruto "Rambutmu sangat indah seperti bunga sakura" Lanjut naruto.

Wajah Gadis itu kini mulai memanas "ap-apa itu benar?" Tanya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya

'ka-kawaii' batin naruto "hm, itu benar bahkan rambut ibuku sangat indah sekali kalau rambutnya panjang" Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya disertai wajahnya yg agak memanas.

"a-arigatou…"

"naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"arigatou Naruto-kun, Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

"pantas rambutmu indah, namamu juga sama indahnya dengan rambutmu" Ujar Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran Khasnya membuat wajah Sakura semakin merona, 'dia hamper mirip dengan kaa-san' batin naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan bersama sambil sesekali bercanda, dan juga Naruto suka sekali menjahili Sakura Mungkin karna sifatnya menurun dari Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu, jaa~"

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kau dipanggil oleh Hokage –sama" Tiba-tiba Seorang anbu datang dari belakang naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah anbu tersebut "hmm? Ada apa jiji memanggilku?" tanya naruto penasaran

"hm, aku tidak tahu, tapi aku disuruh untuk mamanggilmu, begitu saja" Balas anbu bertopeng anjing tersebut (kalian pasti tahu siapa dia)

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana, 'kakashi-nii'." Ujar naruto lalu menghilang seperti ditelan angin

'sensei, anakmu sangat hebat sekali' Ujar Anbu inu a.k.a kakashi hatake.

.

.

.

Digedung hokage, terlihat seorang kakek tua memakai topi Hokage sedang membaca sebuah Novel, ahh! Bukan Novel Biasa tapi Novel Laknat (Icha-Icha Paradise By jiraiya), Kakek itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sang Professor, Dengan wajah mesumnya dia membaca dengan detail isi dari NOVEL LAKNAT tersebut.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Sebuah ketukan membuat Hiruzen gelagapan menyembunyikan NOVEL LAKNAT tersebut "ma-masuk"

"yo, jiji, ada apa memanggilku?" masuklah seongok Makhluk kuning jabrik *dirasengan

"oh kau naru" Hiruzen menghela nafas lega karna NOVEL LAKNAT tersebut sudah tersembunyi di laci mejanya "Naruto mulai besok kau akan masuk ke Academy"

"benarkah itu jiji?"

"iya, apa jiji terlihat berbohong?"

"arigatou Jiji"

"sekarang kau boleh pergi" Hiruzen mempersilahkan naruto Pergi tapi "oh ya nanti akan ada salah satu sensei disana" dan hanya di beri anggukan oleh naruto.

Kemudian Naruto Pergi dari gedung Hokage menuju ke apartemnya yg sederhana, dan tidak lupa dia mampir ke toko senjata dan membeli beberapa senjata untuk keperluannya besok, Setelah membeli keperluan Naruto bergegas menuju ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Time Skip Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa Naruto bangun terlalu pagi(?) ya, bisa dibilang untuk pemanasannya sebelum melakukan aktivitasnya dipagi hari, Naruto melakukan pemanasan dengan 300 kali push up, 300X sit up, dan dilanjutkan dengan Lari di sekitar taman selama 1 jam.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan dan beberapa Ritual paginya, Naru mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke Academy, tetapi sebelum berangkat dia terlihat seperti bermeditasi di atas ranjangnya.

Mindscape.

"yo! Kurama-san!" Sapa naruto kepada Kurama yg dengan nynyaknya masih meringkuk dibalik Ekor-ekornya.

"**Oh kau Gaki! Ada apa menganggu orang tidur saja?" Ujar kurama Cuek.**

"heh, dasar rubah pemalas! Hey aku ingin meminta saran darimu" Kurama mulai membuka matanya "Nanti aku akan masuk ke Academy, apa boleh aku menunjukan kecerdasanku?" tanya naruto.

"**Lebih baik kau bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh saja itu lebih baik, dan juga penampilanmu agak mencolok sedikit biar semua orang menganggapmu 'IDIOT' " Jelas Kurama yg Tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat patnernya merenggut kesal karna diejek Idiot "WAHAHAHAHA….maaf gaki! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa…HAHAHAHA…" Dengan OOC-nya Kurama tertawa sambil berguling-guling.**

"terus saja kau tertawa! Aku akan berangkat saja!" Naruto yg sudah terlihat sangat kesal pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Dunia nyata.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian menuju Ke Academy sesekali dia menggertutu kesal terhadap kelakuan patnernya "huft! Bukannya memberi saran malah tertawa, patner macam apa dia!" Gerutu Naruto, sekarang dia memakai (A/N: seperti di Canon)

Setelah sampai di Academy Naruto mulai mencari kelas beserta senseinya "hmm….Kalo tidak salah namanya Iruka sensei, dan dia akan menjadi senseiku" gumam naruto sambil terus berjalan sampai dia menabrak seseorang berpakaian Chunin, berkulit Tan dan ada Luka melintang di wajahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Iruka Umino.

"anoo…gomenasai" Ujar naruto

"ahh…daijobu,ummm…..apa Kau murid baru itu?" tanya Iruka langsung 'tunjek poin' (to the point)

"err…i-iya, apa anda Iruka sensei?"

"iya, baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku kekelas sekarang" Kemudian naruto mengikuti Iruka menuju kelasnya.

Setelah sampai dikelas….

**Sraaakkk…..**

"Naruto kau tunggu disini sebentar" Ujar iruka dan hanya di berikan anggukan saja oleh naruto, Iruka yg masuk ke kelas hanya menghela nafas pasrah karna melihat semua muridnya ramai sendiri "ehem….DIAM!" detik berikutnya mereka semua diam membisu, "sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru, Naruto silahkan masuk" kemudian Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Terlihat semua murid perempuan mengejek-ngejek naruto kecuali untuk 2 orang ini, Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuga, keduanya hanya diam.

'wah naru-kun ada dikelasku, tapi mengapa penampilannya mencolok sekali?' batin sakura heran, sementara itu 'di-di-dia tampan sekali' batin hinata yg tersipu melihat naruto.

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu dan juga cita-citamu Naruto!"

"Yosh! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage yg melebihi Pendahulu dan diakui oleh penduduk Konoha! Salam Kenal-ttebayo" Seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sekarang kau boleh duduk di sebelah Sasuke" Ujar Iruka "Sasuke angkat tanganmu!".

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sekelas dengannya. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga tersenyum melihat sahabatnya berada di kelasnya.

"yo! Suke! Lama tidak bertemu" Sapa naruto.

"hn, Bodoh! Kita hanya beberapa hari tidak bertemu" Ujar sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menjulurkannya ke depan naruto.

Naruto yg mengerti maksud dari sasuke, membalas Tos yg diberikan oleh sasuke, Semua murid perempuan heran karna Sasuke yg jarang sekali tersenyum, dengan mudahnya tersenyum di depan Naruto sekaligus Tos tangan dengannya.

"Hey! Namaku Kiba Inuzuka dan ini temanku Akamaru, salam kenal" Ujar seorang anak yg mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal Kiba"

"Hai! Namaku (krauuk) Chouji akimichi (kraukk) salam kenal (krauk) dan dia yg sedang tidur adalah Shikamaru Nara dan yg sebelah sana pecinta serangga Shino Aburame, huh habis?" kini seorang anak bertubuh besar dan memakan kripiknya.

"hmm…salam kenal"

"baiklah, anak-anak, nanti saja perkenalannya sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" Seru Iruka.

.

.

.

Time Skip bebrapa tahun kemudian. . .

**Naruto Pov.**

Hmmm…tidak terasa sudah beberapa tahun aku menimba ilmu ninja di Academy, mereka semua masih menganggapku konyol dan bodoh tapi itu hanya di kelas sedangkan kalu bersama Sakura-chan dan Sasuke aku dianggap jenius oleh mereka, tapi aku senang sekali karna punya banyak teman bahkan Sakura-chan sangat dekat denganku. Aku dan Sakura-chan selalu bersama saat berlatih, ditaman, dan dikedai Teuchi tentunya, walaupun saat berlatih Sasuke selalu ikut, tapi tak apalah aku sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaraku sendiri.

Sekarang adalah Ujian untuk menjadi Genin dan aku sudah menguasai 5 elemen beserta sub elemen Jinton dan Mokuton, sedangkan Shakuton dan Hyouton mungkin sedikit susah tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, oh ya satu lagi, aku telah menguasai Hiraishin milik Tou-sanku, tapi mungkin akan aku kembangkan dengan tanpa tanda apapun.

Dan inilah saatnya aku harus mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuanku ini sekaligus membuat semua juri yg menganggapku lemah menjadi shock.

**Naruto Pov End**

Dilapangan Academy, terlihat segerombolan murid sedang memenuhi arena Test, dan terlihat Naruto Uzumaki sedang melakukan beberapa tingkah konyol seperti marah-marah pada sasuke dan hanya dibalas cuek olehnya, lalu menjahili seseorang dan lainnya.

"nah anak-anak, sensei akan panggil kalian satu persatu, Testnya adalah Melempar shuriken, membuat bunshin, melakukan Kawarimi dan henge, serta ninjutsu yg kalian kuasai" Seru Iruka selaku panitia "sekaran mulai dari Shikamaru Nara, Silahkan maju!"

Shikamaru Nara, Melempar Shuriken 6/10, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, dan **Kagemane No Jutsu.**

Chouji Akimichi, melempar shuriken 5/10, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, dan **Chou Baika No Jutsu.**

Kiba Inuzuka, melempar shuriken 7/10, Bunshin, kawarimi, henge, dan **Gatsuga **(errr….ngawur aja..XD)

Ino Yamanaka, melempar shuriken 6/10, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, dan **Jutsu Clan Yamanaka (Gk tau,…XD)**

Sakura Haruno, melempar shuriken 8/10, Bunshin, Kawarimi, henge, dan **Dotom : Doryuheki (bener gk?XD)**

Sasuke Uchiha, Melempar shuriken 9/10 dan mendapat teriakan dari FG, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, dan **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu.**

Skip..

"sekarang giliran Naruto Uzumaki, silahkan maju!"

Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dia sempat mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya dan para Juri kecuali Sakura, dan Sasuke yg memang sudah mengetahui kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto bersiap untuk melempar shuriken, kemudian dia meloncat tinggi dan melempar shuriken tersebut ke segala arah, tanpa diduga semua shuriken tersebut menancap tepat kearah target dengan sempurna, lalu Naruto merapal Handseal Kagebunshin dan muncullah beberapa Bunshin Naruto, Kemudian melakukan Kawarimi, dan hengen, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan jutsu mematikannya.

**Gale Style : Black Panther**

Dan saat itu juga keluarlah seekor panther yg siap menerkam siapa saja dari belakang Naruto, semua orang yg disana kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura shock, karna baru kali ini ada orang yg bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu rank S tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah sekarang kita sudahi Testnya dan besok akan diumumkan Rookie of the Year tahun ini" Ujar Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan arena test.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah kelas di Academy Konoha terlihat semua murid sedang membicarakan Rookie Of The Year, mereka beranggapan bahwa Sasuke yg akan mendapatkannya, semuanya begitu ramai sampai Iruka datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan mengumumkan Rookie Of the Year tahun ini, dan yg mendapatkan gelar itu adalah…" semua murid perempuan bergumam sasuke, sasuke,dan sasuke, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…Uzumaki Naruto" semua orang yg berada di kelas shock seketika mendengar nama Naruto Uzumaki.

"bagaimana bisa diakan bodoh, sensei?"

"iya, dia sangat bodoh sensei"

"dia juga pembuat onar di kelas, sensei, bagaimana bisa dia mendapat gelar tersebut?"

Banyak murid yg protes karna Naruto yg mendapat gelar itu bukan sasuke yg mendapatkannya, "DIAM! Kalau kalian mau protes, protes saja kepada para juri yg memberikan nilainya, dan saya selaku sensei sekaligus panitia hanya menyampaikannya kepada kalian! Paham kalian!?" Seru Iruka dengan lantang membuat semua muridnya diam.

"baiklah, selamat untukmu Naruto, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya karna kau selalu berusaha keras, dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti" Puji Iruka dengan senyuman tulusnya kepada Naruto yg sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Terima kasih iruka-Sensei" Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya pembagian team, dan saya akan membacakan team beserta anggotanya" Seru Iruka

Time Skip Team 1-6

"Baiklah team 7, beranggotakan Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" kedua orang itu langsung tersenyum penuh arti "dan Uchiha Sasuke serta Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Hatake Kakasih" Naruto langsung menyeringai penuh arti, membuat kedua sahabatnya heran.

'tidak satu team dengan naruto-kun' batin hinata.

"Team 8, beranggotakan Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame serta Jounin pembimbing kalian Kurenai Yuhi"

"Karna Team 9 tahun kemarin masih aktif maka langsung ke Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka serta Jounin pembimbing kalian Asuma Sarutobi"

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian bisa menemui pembimbing kalian" Semua murid menuju ke pembimbing masing-masing kecuali untuk tiga orang yg masih setia di tempat duduknya.

1 jam kemudian.

"Jounin pembimbing kita dimana sih, kok lama sekali?" Ujar sakura kesal.

"hn" dan itulah jawaban dari sang Prince ice.

"tenanglah kalian berdua, Jounin yg satu ini pasti datang kok" Ujar Naruto santai sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melempar Kunai Hiraishin ke arah pintu dan benar saja Kunai tersebut hampir mengenai seseorang yg akan masuk ke kelas.

"yare-yare, penyambutan yg hangat Naruto" Ujar pria bermasker tersebut.

"ahahaha…..aku ingin sedikit 'variasi' saja dalam menyambut kedatangan senseiku, Kakashi-nii" Ujar Naruto santai dan membuat kedua sahabatnya menjadi bingung.

"hmmm….begitu, baiklah sekarang kalian temui aku di atap" kata Kakashi sembari menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Kemudian Naruto memungut kunai Hiraishinnya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong ninjanya, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke ayo kita ke atap"

.

.

.

Atap Academy Konoha.

"yare-yare, kalian sudah sampai ternyata, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, hobi dan cita-cita"

"kakashi-sensei, mengapai tidak kau duluan saja?" Ujar sakura yg masih kesal.

"hm? Baiklah, Namaku Kakashi Hatake, Kesukaanku adalah tidak ada, yg tidak aku sukai hmmm….mungkin tidak ada juga, hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu, kalau cita-cita masih belum terfikirkan" Ujar Kakashin dengan tampang watadosnya.

'dia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja' batin semuanya.

"sekarang giliranmu pink" Ujar kakashi sambil menunjuk ke sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Kesukaanku berlatih bersama Naru-kun, dan Sasuke, yg tidak aku sukai Fansgirl, Hobiku membaca buku dan memasak, Cita-citaku mempunyai keluarga yg bahagia" Ujarnya sambil melirik Naruto.

'hmm…aku kira dia fansgirl, ternyata Naruto sudah merubahnya' Batin kakashi tersenyum, "selanjutnya kau Raven"

"hn, Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kesukaanku berlatih bersama 'keluarga baru'ku dan tomat, yg tidak aku sukai orang yg arogan, hobiku berlatih, ambisiku… bukan cita-citaku mencari tahu kebenaran dari 'dia' " Ujar sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil kepada naruto.

'wah-wah…Naruto kau merubah dia juga' Batin kakashi "selanjutnya kau Kuning"

"hm, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki,kesukaanku berlatih dan ramen, yg tidak aku sukai peperangan dan penindasan, hobiku makan ramen dan berlatih, cita-citaku menjadi hokage yg melebihi pendahuluku dan membuat keluarga yg bahagia" Ujar naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

'hmmm….sensei, Naruto sudah menemukan tambatannya…hahaha..' batin Kakashi tertawa, "baiklah, Besok akan diadakan test"

"lho bukannya kita sudah lulus menjadi Genin?" tanya sakura yg masih bingung

"Survival test" naruto angkat bicara

"benar apa kata naruto besok akan aku adakan Survival test untuk menguji ketahanan kalian, dan kalian tidak boleh sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya" Ujarnya sambil menunjukan wajah horrornya, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu jaa~" kakashi menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, ayo ke kedai ramen, aku akan mentraktirmu" Ujar naruto

"Boleh saja" Sakura-pun senang karna bisa berduaan bersama Naruto.

"Oi, naruto apa aku boleh pinjam Scroll Jutsu katon milikmu?" Ujar sasuke.

"hmm…ini kuncinya, bacalah disana tapi jangan sampai kau membakar apartemenku" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan Kunci apartemennya.

"hn, tidak akan aku jamin, setelah kencanmu dengan Sakura temui aku di tempat biasa" Ujar sasuke menyeringai

Di detik berikutnya wajah Sakura dan Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus "TEMEE! SIAL KAUU!" teriak naruto tapi Sasuke sudah lari entah kemana.

**TBC**

Keterangan Justu:

Gale Style : Black panther : Sebenarnya ini Jurusnya Darui pengawal Raikage, dan aku meminjam jurusnya darui ini karna kelihatan keren…*o*)b nanti akan ada Variasinya tunggu tanggal mainnya…:3

Errrr…..maaf kalau Chapter ini rada hancur atau gimana…. Saya agak susah untuk ngeluarin imajinasi saya, yaa karna saya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan jadi saya membuatnya agak mepet…

Maaf kalau kalian para reader belum puas dengan Chapter ini…..saya terima Flame dari kalian kok itu akan menjadi bahan untuk Chapter-chapter selanjutnya….

Dan untuk pairnya sudah saya tentukan (ini juga karna istri saya yg nuntut bukan saya…. *ngelirik istri) gomen….Pairnya **NaruxSaku**

Disini sakura aku buat agak OOC dari sifat aslinya yg Fansgirling terhadap Sasuke menjadi lembut kepada Naruto(?)

... *kirk kirk

Hah baiklah sampai disini dulu Chapter 2

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya…

_Sayonara Minna-san…_


	3. Chapter 3 : Team 7

**Holla….! *treak pake Toak* Saya datang lagi dengan ide-ide gila…XD, Maafkan saya kalo Chapter kemarin agak rusuh, dan saya minta maaf kalo ada yg kecewa soal pair…^^a, yaa karna istri saya ngancem gk boleh tidur dikamar selama sebualan *ancaman berbahaya*, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
yosh! Chapter 3 dimulai dari sekarang….!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, typo, amburadul, kata-kata tidak baku, Strong!naru, Smart!naru, good!kyuubi, good!yami.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto U x Sakura H**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg awalnya di benci oleh penduduk warga, tetapi dia di hormati seperti seorang pahlawan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Team 7**

Disebuah Apartemen sederhana, terlihat seongok makhluk jabrik kuning sedang meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Bocah tersebut bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, atau bisa dipanggil Naruto, dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Yokou, dan tiba-tiba….

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto, "Naru-Kun, apa kau sudah bangun?" seru seorang gadis cantik bersurai Pink, 'hmmm…..pintunya tidak dikunci? Lebih baik aku masuk saja' batin Sakura.

**Cklek**

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yg berantakan kemudian menghela nafas 'apa Naru-kun selalu begini? Apa hidupnya selalu berantakan?' Batin sakura lagi, sakura tidak habis pikir dengan apartemen Naruto yg sangat berantakan, Lalu sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat kedalam kulkas 'lho susunya sudah expired, mengapa masih disimpan disini?' batin sakura.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur, Naruto yg masih tertidur menjadi terbangun gara-gara suara gaduh yg berasal dari dapur, kemudian dia bersiaga dengan salah satu kunai cabang 3 di tangannya.

Dengan hati-hati naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, Setelah sampai di dapur naruto menurunkan kunainya dan menyungingkan senyumnya, karna melihat wanita pujaannya berada di dapur, 'lebih baik aku menjahilinya saja' batin naruto menyeringai. Detik berikutnya naruto mulai berjalan pelan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sakura yg masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"EEHH? Na-naru-Kun, kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujar sakura yg terkejut dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Ohayou Hime" Sapa Naruto yg masih memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya Baka!" Seru Sakura sembari menjitak kepala Naruto, tetapi yg dijitak malah tersenyum lima jari, "Ohayou Naru-Kun"

"Hime, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto yg masih memeluk Sakura.

"hmmm….memasak untuk sarapan, tapi tidak jadi karna kakashi-sensei melarang kita untuk sarapan" Ujar sakura.

"kalau begitu kita sarapan dilu—"

"Baka, kita kan tidak boleh sarapan"

"aku lupa hehe….tapi makan sedikit juga tak apa kan, kakashi-sensei juga pasti telat datangnya"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hokage jiji yg memberitahuku"

"Baiklah~ aku akan memasak ramen saja, karna Cuma itu saja yg ada disini, jadi apa boleh buat" Ujar sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan hanya dibalas sorakan oleh Naruto.

"anoo….Saku-Chan, apa kau sudah menguasai Tehnik Doton-mu? Karna kalau aku lihat kau sudah menguasainya"

"hmmm…..masih beberapa Jutsu yg aku kuasai, memang kenapa, Naru-kun?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya mengecek saja soalnya pengendalian Chakramu lumayan bagus, dan aku berharap kau menjadi medic-nin? Itu juga untuk membantu rekan team yg terluka"

"mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, Naru-Kun. Aku akan mencobanya" Ujar sakura dengan nada riangnya "ah! Ramennya sudah selesai!"

"waahhh….pasti enak! Itadakimasu!" Seru naruto, dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan kedua makhluk yg sedang menikmati sarapan mereka yaitu Ramen.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Training Ground 7, Terlihat seorang anak remaja berumur 12 tahun bersurai Raven yg memakai Kaos berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya menandakan bahwa dia seorang uchiha, ya dia uchiha sasuke yg sedang menunggu dengan muka kesalnya, dia menggerutu kepada dua orang sahabatnya beserta gurunya yg telat, "tch, aku berangkat terlalu pagi" Gerutu Sasuke.

'hmm….aniki, kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini? Mengapa kau membunuh kaa-san dan tou-san? Apa demi mencari kekuatan saja? Aniki, aku ingin kau kembali bersamaku disini, ditempat kelahiran kita Konoha' batin sasuke yg sedang dilanda kerinduan pada sosok seorang kakak yg amat dia sayangi.

"yo Teme!"

Tiba-tiba sasuke dikejutkan oleh sebuah sapaan yg membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menggerutu sekali lagi karna menganggu lamunannya.

"hn, Dobe!" sapa balik Sasuke cuek.

"hmm…Sasuke, kenapa kau terlihat masam begitu?" kali ini seorang Gadis berurai Pink membuka mulutnya.

"hn, aku sedang menunggu kalian berdua, tapi kalian malah keasyikan berkencan, Naruto, Sakura" dua nama yg dipanggil Sasuke hanya menunduk malu.

"U-urusaii!" Seru (baca:teriak) mereka berdua dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

**Kruyuukk**

"Sasuke, kau belum makan?" tanya Sakura yg kembali normal(?) dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh sasuke.

"hmm…ini ramen dengan Tomat(?) didalamnya, kau pasti suka?"

"hm, Arigatou Sakura"

Sambil menunggu sasuke selesai makan, naruto merasakan Chakra Kakashi di sekitar semak-semak, 'hmmm…jadi kakashi-sensei sudah datang tapi dia tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya? Biarlah, nanti juga kesini' batin Naruto

**Alam bawah sadar.**

"**Oi, Naruto, jangan sampai kau mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu" **Ujar Kurama dengan suara beratnya.

"ya…ya…ya.. aku tahu itu" Ujar naruto malas.

"**aku tahu kau mungkin sudah mencapai tingkatan seorang high Chunnin, tapi kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi, nanti disini akan kuajari kau Fuinjutsu Khas Clan Uzumaki" **Kurama member jeda **"dan—oh ya Gaki! Aku pernah mendengar dari ayahmu, kalau kau melepas kertas ini kau akan bertemu dengannya"**

Naruto terlihat membulatkan matanya "be-benarkah itu Kurama-san?"

"**apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" **

"hm…baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya"

Naruto mulai berjalan diantara genangan air kearah gerbang besar yg menutup dengan rapat, disana terdapat sebuah kertas segel, Kemudian Naruto mengayunkan tangannya kearah kertas tersebut dan akan merobeknya…

**Greepp…**

Seseorang bersurai Blonde berjubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api merah dibawahnya dan tulisan Hokage Ke empat menahan tangan naruto yg akan merobek kertas segelnya, Kurama tersenyum simpul dan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, 'otou-san, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu' batin Naruto. Ya dia adalah Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage.

"jangan membuka segel in—" Minato terkejut karna Naruto sudah memeluknya.

"Otou-san…a-aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" Ujar naruto dipelukan minanto.

"ya aku juga anakku" Balas minato sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala naruto.

"**heh…aku kira Hostku kuat, ternyata dia cengeng sekali"** ejek Kurama

"diam kau Rubah pemalas!" ejek balik naruto dan membuat minato menjadi heran, "ah! Otou-san pasti herang mengapa kami seperti ini? Aku dan Kurama-san telah berteman" Ujar Naruto Jujur.

"hmmm…begitu rupanya, jadi kalian sudah berteman ya, baguslah" Ujar Minato tersenyum, "apa Kyuubi menyakitimu atau mencakarmu Naruto?"

"tidak kok, Kurama-san malah mengajariku 5 elemen dasar" Kata Naruto dengan senyum Lima jarinya.

Kemudian mereka Mengobrol tentang siapa yg mengendalikan Kurama saat Kushina melahirkan dan sesekali tertawa bersama begitu juga Kurama yg tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat sampai Chakra Minato mulai menipis.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku sudah tidak bisa lama disini, dan untukmu Kurama-san aku mohon jaga anakku sampai dia menjadi Hokage, Naruto" Ujar Minato dengan senyumnya "aku percaya padamu, aku percaya kalau kau bisa membawa kedamaian di dunia ini" Lanjut Minato sebelum menghilang "Sayonara, Naruto"

"sayonara….hiks….hiks….Otou-san, Kita akan bertemu lagi bila saatnya"

"**nah sekarang…..JANGAN MENANGIS, DAN KEMBALILAH KE DUNIA NYATA!" **bentak Kurama.

"huh, dasar Rubah pemarah!" Gerutu Naruto.

**Dunia Nyata.**

Naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya menampakkan Iris biru yg seperti lautan, "ennggh…..Sakura-chan, bisa kau menjauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku?"

"eh?...go-gomen, Naru-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bermeditasi" Ujar Sakura tergagap serta wajahnya yg memanas begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"kapan aku memiliki seorang kekasih?" Kali ini Sasuke menggerutu dengan OOC-nya.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya cengo melihat tingkah Sasuke yg ingin sekali memiliki seorang kekasih "huh,aku kira kau tidak suka pada wanita, Teme?" ejek Naruto

"hn, bukan urusanmu, Dobe" Balas Sasuke Cuek

"huh, Dasar Teme!"

**Poff**

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari kepulan asap "yo! Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku—"

"bodo amat dengan alasanmu Sensei!" amuk mereka bertiga.

"yare-yare, Baiklah sekarang kalian sudah berkumpul, nah test kali ini adalah Survival test, jadi kalian harus bisa merebut lonceng ini dari genggamanku" Jelas kakashi sambil menunjukan dua lonceng "kalian bisa memakai cara apapun untuk merebut lonceng ini dari tanganku"

"ano…sensei kenapa hanya dua saja? Sedangkan kita bertiga?" Sakura angkat bicara.

"apabila salah satu dari kalian tidak bisa mengambil lonceng ini, maka aku akan mengembalikannya ke Academy" Sakura dan Sasuke memandang Horror Kakashi, sementaara Naruto? Dia hanya berpura-pura memandang Horror kakashi.

"baiklah, karna kalian sudah siap jadi—oh Naruto aku kan belum bilang mulai" Ujar kakashi yg menahan pukulan Naruto

"lama sekali kakashi-sensei" Ujar naruto menyeringai "Sakura-chan sekarang!" Seru (baca: teriak) Naruto pada Sakura.

"SHAANAAROOO!" dari atas terlihat sakura akan meninju keduanya, tetapi Naruto yg sudah menghilang dan muncul di samping sasuke hanya meneyeringai.

**Kraakk…**

Suara tanah yg hancur lebur dengan pukulan maut Sakura, sedangkan kakashi meloncat ke atas untuk menghindarinya 'bisa mati kalo aku sampai terkena pukulannya'

"ck, sial sensei berhasil menghindar" Umpat sakura.

"Sasuke sekarang!" perintah Naruto, hanya di jawab anggukan oleh sasuke.

**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu**

Keluarlah api berbentuk burung phoenix menuju kakashi, sementara kakashi? Dia menghilang menjadi sebongkah kayu yg hangus karna api yg dikeluarkan sasuke.

"hn, dia menghindari seranganku dengan kawarimi, Naruto sekarang giliranmu" Ujar sasuke pada Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan saja sekarang!" Seru naruto.

Sementara di balik semak-semak, 'hmmm….mereka akan menjadi team yg hebat nantinya, mungkin akan melebihi ketiga sannin' Batin kakashi tersenyum melihat semangat mereka.

"yo! Sensei, apa kau sudah selesai mengamati kami?" Kakashi terkejut karna Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

"hmmm….saat pertama menyerangmu aku memberikan segel Hiraishin ke rompi Chunnin-mu itu" Ujar Naruto menunjuk arah dada depan Rompi kakashi.

'hebat, bahkan dia sampai memikirkan hal sekecil ini, sensei anakmu akan melebihimu nanti' batin kakashi "baiklah aku akan serius kali ini" Ujar kakashi yg keluar dari persembunyiannya sekaligus membuka Mata sharingannya, dan kemudian dia merapal sebuah segel.

**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu**

Seru kakashi dan keluarlah bola api yg cukup besar mengarah ke Naruto, dengan cepatnya Naruto merapal sebuah Handseal dan berucap.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

Detik berikutnya udara yg berada disekitar Naruto berubah menjadi air dan membentuk perisai air 'ba-bagaimana bisa dia membuat jutsu itu tanpa menggunakan air sebagai medianya'

**Duaaarrr**

Suara benturan terdengar keras, Sasuke yg melihat kakashi lengah segera berlari menuju dan akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

**Bugh! Duagh! **

Mereka beradu Taijutsu tingkat A, sementara sakura sedang berkonsentrasi memusatkan Chakranya ke tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke, Menghindar" seru Sakura kepada Sasuke yg masih beradu Taijutsu.

Mendapat aba-aba dari rekannya Sasuke menghentikan serangannya dan mundur ke belakang digantikan oleh sakura yg maju dengan kecepatan tinggi serta tangan kanannya yg sudah terkepal ingin memukul siapa saja yg ingin menghalanginnya.

"SHANAAROOO!" Seru Sakura yg hanya memukul tanah hingga retak 'kena kau sensei' batin sakura menyeringai.

Kakashi yg melihat seringaian sakura dari atas hanya bisa bergidik ngeri 'huft, aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka'

**Rakuton : Laser Circus **

Seru Naruto dari atas, kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal seperti mau memukul sesuatu dan detik itu juga keluarlah beberapa Laser dari balik tangan naruto yg menuju ke arah kakashi.

Dengan sigapnya kakashi mengganti tubuhnya dengan sebuah bongkahan kayu,'hampir saja, bisa-bisa aku mati muda, dan jutsu itu setahuku hanya Darui dari Kumogakure saja yg bisa menggunakannya. Kenapa Naruto bisa melakukannya?' batin kakashi penasaran.

"CUKUP!" Seru kakashi "kalian membuatku bangga, tadinya aku berharap kalian tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini, tapi melihat beberapa jutsu yg kalian keluarkan, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalian belajar Jutsu tersebut?" Ujar kakashi panjang lebar, "dan untukmu Naruto Uzumaki, atau nanti akan berubah menjadi Naruto Namikaze, kau mungkin akan melebihi Senseiku" Lanjut kakashi dengan eye smilenya, dan membuat kedua sahabat Naruto bingung, 'namikaze? Itu kan marga dari Yondaime? Kenapa naruto/naru-kun menyandang Marga itu?' batin mereka berdua

"ah! Kalian berdua pasti bingung kenapa Naruto mempunyai marga tersebut ya kan? Baiklah akan aku beritahu, Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage" Ujar Kakashi yg membuat kedua sahabatnya terbelalak kaget, 'a-anak dari Yondaime Hokage!?' batin mereka terkejut.

"anoo….Nii-san, jangan diberitahukan pada mereka, nanti bukan lagi surprise namanya….huft!" naruto yg sedari tadi diam hanya menggerutu karna kakashi memberitahukan sebuah rahasia.

"oppss…gomen Naruto, aku keceplosan" ujar kakashi dengan Watadosnya.

Kedua sahabat naruto hanya melongo tak percaya, ya mereka tidak percaya bahwa naruto seorang anak yg di juluki monster oleh warga dulunya adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

"ap-apa benar kau anak dari Yondaime?" tanya sakura yg tidak percaya.

"ya begitulah, aku adalah anak dari Yondaime Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki" Ujar naruto santai, "tapi aku masih merahasiakan ini dari yg lain supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari desa lain kalau sang Konoha no Kiroi senko mempunyai keturunan" Lanjut Naruto "ada beberapa tikus disana!" tunjuk Naruto di sebuah Pohon.

Dan benar saja keluarlah beberapa Anbu root dari balik pohon tersebut "Uzumaki Naruto, kami disini untuk memintamu bergabung kedalam Anbu root" Ujar salah satu anbu yg memakai topeng elang.

"bagaimana kalau jawabanku tidak?"

"kami akan memaksamu" Ujar anbu tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah tanto, kakashi dan yg lain bersiaga karna ada 6 orang anbu yg datang.

"kalian bersiaplah! Naruto kita akan menghajar mereka satu lawan satu!" perintah kakashi pada murid geninnya.

"Kami mengerti!"

**Kakashi Vs Anbu Eagle**

"sang Copy ninja, aku berharap kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini" Ujar anbu tersebut yg sedang merapal sebuah handseal.

"aku juga berharap tidak ikut campur, tapi kalau masalahnya tentang muridku aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, lagipula yg kau incar adalah 'adik'ku dan itu tidak akan aku biarkan" Ujar kakashi sambil membuka mata kirinya dan merapal handseal

**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu, Suiton : Suijinheki**

Keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan Jurus masing-masing, dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan antara Bola api rakasasa dan dinding air yg dibuat oleh kakashi.

"aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini jadi….**Raikiri**" kemudian kakashi menerjang Anbu tersebut dengan **Raikiri**-nya, seperti suara ribuan burung yg ingin menyerang penganggu yg datang, Kakashi berhasil menusuk perut sang anbu membuatnya memuntahkan darahnya dibalik topeng tersebut, "dan inilah akhir bagi orang yg hanya menginginkan kekuatan besar saja!" kakashi pergi menggunakan shunsin menuju muridnya berada.

**Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke Vs 5 Anbu**

"kalian bertiga bersiaplah! Formasi 7!" seru naruto lantang. Seperti mendapatkan perintah dari komandannya Sasuke dan Sakura berubah posisi dari yg berada di depan naruto sekarang membentuk pola segitiga sama sisi, dan mengepung ke-5 anbu tersebut

"heh, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami!" remeh anbu tersebut dan hanya dibalas seringaian oleh ketiga genin tersebut

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke sekarang!" Perintah Naruto, kemudian kedua sahabatnya merapal sebuah Handseal yg berbeda sembari berucap

**Katon : Gakakyuu No Jutsu, Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Jurus kombinasi Api dan Angin membuat Api sasuke semakin besar, sesuai prediksi naruto mereka akan membentuk barisan dan membuat Jutsu dinding dari tanah.

**Doton : Doryuheki**

Seru 3 Anbu tersebut, "apa kalian berdua bodoh? Mana bisa kalian mengalahkan kami dengan Jutsu seperti itu?"

"**Checkmate**" seru Naruto "**Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu"**

Ke-5 anbu tersebut terkejut mendengar nama Jutsu yg dikeluarkan Naruto, dan yg lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah kubus transparan, "sekarang siapa yg menang?" dengan satu jentikan jari mereka semua lenyap tanpa bekas.

"wah wah…kau mengalahkan mereka ya, Otouto?" Naruto terkejut ketika kakashi berada dibelakangnya.

"Nii-san, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" Seru naruto dan dibalas tawa oleh kakashi.

"hmmm…sepertinya kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Hokage-sama dan aku hampir lupa, kerja tim kalian bagus sekali mendesak musuh yg lebih banyak daripada kalian, taktik yg bagus Naruto!" puji kakashi dan hanya dibalas Cengiran oleh naruto "dan satu lagi kenapa kau bisa menguasai Elemen Debu" lanjut kakashi dengan muka horror.

"ettooo….aku membaca buku" Seru Naruto dengan watadosnya

'kau sama saja dengan sensei! Tidak bisa berbohong' batin kakashi yg sweatdrop "haaahh….nanti setelah kita melapor ke Hokage-sama, aku akan mentraktir kalian Ramen" Ujar kakashi dengan eye smilenya dan dihadiahi sorakan oleh Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah naruto, Sasuke? Jangan ditanya dia masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Hari semakin sore, Naruto dkk,setelah selesai dengan urusannya bersama Hiruzen serta selesai menikmati Ramennya, kakashi hanya meratapi nasibnya karna Uang yg dia kumpulkan habis tanpa sisa,'haahh aku menyesal mentraktir naruto tadi' batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Nii, terima kasih sudah mentraktir kami!" Ujar naruto dan diikuti anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"tidak masalah, kalian kan muridku..hahaha" Ujar kakashi "dan besok kalian akan menalankan misi pertama kalian!"

"baiklah, Sakura-chan ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar!" Ujar naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura, sementara yg ditarik tangannya hanya diam dengan wajah yg mamanas.

'kencanku yg kedua bersama naru-kun, sungguh senang bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti ini' batin sakura yg senang akan perlakuan naruto.

Sementara sasuke membatin 'kapan aku memiliki kekasih? Aniki tolonglah adikmu ini' sasuke meratapi Nasibnya dengan sangat OOC sementara kakashi dengan eye smilenya membatin 'hmmm….sakura seperti Kushina-nee'

Hari ini diakhiri oleh Naruto dan Sakura yg berkencan entah kemana mereka berkencannya, lalu Sasuke Meratapi Nasibnya yg tidak punya kekasih sementara Kakashi hanya berjalan pulang dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya yg bersampul orange.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen kalau kalian tidak puas dengan actionnya, ini juga pertama kalinya ane membuat fic bertemakan action, tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin :D

dan saya minta maaf kalau wordnya sedikit mungkin karna saya kurang semangat untuk membuatnya jadi tolong dimaafkan dan Arigatou kepada yg ngereview dan maaf kalau pairnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian *bungkukan badan

Hmmm….Chapter selanjutnya Misi pertama mereka….

Author Note's

Satu-persatu jutsu Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya dan mungkin akan ada yg bingung mengapa Naruto tidak kelelahan setelah menggunakan Jinton dan Rakuton hmmm…kalian pasti tahu sendirikan…XD

Kita lanjut di Chapter besok Nanti yaakkk….

Shinn Out

_Sayonara minna~~_


	4. Side Story : Latihan Keras & Pembantaian

**Yo! Gimana Chapter 3-nya, mengecewakan ya…? Gomen, cuman itu yg bisa saya tulis….hmmm dan ini cerita naruto dan Kurama sedang berlatih atau bisa dibilang Side Storynya…:3 dan beberapa flash back…-_-a Yeah! This is Side Story From Master of Elements (MoE) *  
Gomen saya lagi sakit sekrang dan butuh istirahat sebentar...Hehehe Gomen saya akan lanjtukan fic ini meski saya agak lemas...:D  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, typo, amburadul, kata-kata tidak baku, Godlike!naru(maybe), Smart!naru, good!kyuubi.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto U x Sakura H**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg menguasai 5 elemen dasar dan beberapa Kekkai genkai serta Kekkai tota, bersama sahabatnya dia akan mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia shinobi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Side Story : Latihan Keras & Pembantaian  
**

**Author Pov**

Suasana desa Konoha sungguh tentram apalagi dengan kegiatan para penduduk yg berlalu lalang di jalanan desa, mereka terlihat berseri-seri, sungguh suasana yg tentram dan itu semua terganggu oleh suara….

**Duaaarrr….**

Ledakan? Oh itu berasal dari Hutan Kematian, sebuah tempat yg memiliki banyak sekali hewan buas, sebuah tempat bagi orang yg sedang menjalankan ujian chunnin, kalian bisa lihat di dalam hutan tersebut, ada seorang bocah kira-kira berumur 10 tahun sedang berlatih sebuah Jutsu.

"hosh…hosh…hosh…aku…hosh…harus menguasai elemen debu ini" Ujar bocah yg berambut pirang jabrik dengan 3 kumis kucing disetiap pipinya namanya Naruto Uzumaki

"**Oi Gaki, aku akan memberikan sedikit Chakraku, agar kau bisa menggunakan elemen debu"** Ujar Bocah yg lain tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Rambutnya memang sama jabriknya tetapi dia memiliki warna rambut yg berbeda yaitu merah darah yup! Dia Kurama yg diciptakan dari Bunshin naruto.

"Terima Kasih tapi aku masih kuat" tolak naruto

"**heh, jangan sok kuat kau, kemarin aku meminjamkan Chakraku padamu saat berlatih elemen badai, bagaimana kalau nantinya kau terdesak huh?" **

"yayaya….aku akan meminjam Chakramu sedikit"

Kemudian Kurama tersenyum ala Rubah dan memberikan sedikit Chakranya kepada Naruto **"nah sekarang cobalah"** Perintah Kurama

Lalu Naruto dengan semangat merapal sebuah Handseal sembari berucap…

**Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu**

Naruto menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, dan keluarlah sebuah sinar berbentuk Kubus transparan, detik itu juga kubus tersebut menembakan sebuah laser yg bisa melenyapkan seseuatu.

"waahhh….aku bisa melakukannya, Kurama-_San_ nanti saat aku terdesak tolong pinjamkan aku _Chakra-_mu lagi yaa!" Ujar naruto antusias.

Kurama hanya mendengus kesal, **"Baiklah Gaki! Kau akan aku beri sedikit Chakra, mungkin akan otomatis kau gunakan Chakra itu"**

"eh? Otomatis?"

"**ya, aku sudah mentransfer seperempat Chakraku kepadamu saat latihan, tapi karna tubuhmu masih terlalu kecil jadinya begini tidak bisa menerima begitu saja"**

"hmmm….baiklah aku mengerti, Kurama-san tolong deteksi bila ada orang jahat"

"**ya aku akan menmberitahumu bila ada bahaya, begini saja bagaimana kalau aku langsung memberikannya?"**

"Setuju"

Dan hari itu selesai dengan Naruto yg bertemu Sakura 'yg' kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian, kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sakura mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, hmmm secara tidak langsung Naruto mengajak kencan Sakura, mungkin disadari atau tidak? Hanya tuhan dan Author saja yg tahu….

**Beberapa Bulan kemudian**

Disebuah apartemen kecil, terlihat seorang bocah pirang jabrik sedang tidur dengan elitnya(?), Naruto namanya, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia dan kita beralih ke depan pintu apartemen.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai Sakura-nya, berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, 'hmm…apa Naru-_Kun_ sudah bangun?' batinnya.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

Tidak ada jawaban 'haaahh…..dia masih tidur, untung aku membawa kunci cadangannya' batin sakura yg sekarang telah membuka pintu apartemen naruto.

"Naru-_Kun_, kau didalam kamar?" seru sakura, tapi dari dalam tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, 'aku masuk saja!'

Setelah masuk Sakura sweatdrop melihat Naruto yg masih tidur dengan memeluk gulingnya 'hehehe…lucu kalau sedang tidur' batinnya sembari mendekat kea rah Naruto "hey naru-kun ayo bangun nanti kita akan terlambat ke Academy".

"Zzzzz….Sakura-_Chan_…. Zzzzzz….aku mencintaimu…chuu~" Sakura terkejut dengan igauan Naruto dan membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

'eh? Apa yg barusan dia katakan? Di-di-dia mencintaiku….kyaaaa~ aku juga mencintaimu Naru-_kun_~' batin sakura yg bahagia atas pernyataan Naruto tapi dalam keadaan tidur, "naru-kun! Ayo bangunlah kita akan terlambat nanti!" Ujar Sakura yg mulai kesal dengan Naruto yg masih tidur.

Sakura terus mengguncang bahu Naruto, tanpa disadari sepasang tangan merilngkar di pinggang Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat "Zzzz…..aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…..Sakura-_Chan_…Zzzzz"igau Naruto lagi, membuat wajah Sakura memerah kembali.

"Susah sekali membangunkannya, dan bagaimana aku melepaskan pelukan ini?" gumam Sakura yg ingin melepaskan pelukan naruto, tetapi pelukan itu semakin erat "eh? Mengapa tambah erat pelukannya!?" Sakura mulai memberontak.

"Jangan kau lepaskan pelukanku ini, aku ingin seperti ini terus, karna kau belahan jiwaku" Ujar naruto yg sudah bangun, sebenarnya Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidur karna tadi saat dia bangun, Naruto merasakan sebuah Chakra yg ia kenal.

"eehh? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepat lepaskan pelukanmu! Sebelum kita terlambat ke Academy!" perintah Sakura yg memaksa Naruto melapaskan pelukannya.

"kau tahu Sakura-_Chan_, kalo hari ini Academy diliburkan? Karna ada sesuatu yg sangat penting di Academy?" Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menatap naruto tidak percaya "hah? Apa maksudmu, Naru-_Kun_?"

"hmmm….pasti kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan iruka-_Sensei_ kemarin?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "beliau mengatakan bahwa kita diliburkan sehari karna aka nada rapat penting di Academy" Lanjut naruto yg tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"jadi Academy libur sekarang? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sih?" Ujar Sakura yg kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura "Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu mungkin aku akan langsung menciummu tepat disini" tanpa disadari Sakura, Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan…

**Cup~**

Ciuman pertama mereka, Sakura yg baru menyadarinya hanya menikmatinya serta memenjamkan matanya 'ini adalah ciuman pertamaku bersama Naru-kun, orang yg aku sukai dari kecil' batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas ciuman tersebut karna membutuhkan oksigen, dilihat dari wajah mereka berdua yg merah padam, mereka memang menikmati ciuman pertama, yak! Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yg sedang kasmaran ini!

.

.

.

Training Ground Clan Uchiha, terlihat seorang anak kecil yg seumuran dengan Naruto dan memiliki rambut Raven yg seperti pantat ayam*plaakk* sedang berlatih menggunakan Jutsu berelemen api, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"hosh…hosh…aku…hosh…tidak akan menyerah sebelum menjadi kuat dan membawa aniki kembali ke desa!" Ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa 'aku tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yg aku sayangi hanya karna menginginkan kekuatan, aku akan melindungi mereka saat ada bahaya apapun!' batin sasuke mantap.

"Oi, Sas! Kau istirahatlah dulu! Aku lihat kau kekurangan Chakra saat kau mengeluarkan Jutsu katon tingkat B" Seru seseorang bersurai pirang jabrik serta seorang gadis dengan Iris emraldnya dan rambut musim seminya, dialah sang pemeran utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki serta Sakura Haruno.

"hn, Dobe! Tumben kau kemari? Dan Sakura ada disini juga? Apa kalian kencan huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi.

"hey-hey! Satu-satu kalo bertanya" Ujar Naruto yg memerah.

"iya, Sasuke! Naru-_Kun _jadi bingung kalo kau bertanya seperti itu!" Bela Sakura yg ikut-ikutan memerah, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kemenangan, dia suka sekali menggoda kedua sahabatnya ini.

"oohhh…..jadi kalian kencan ya! Hmmm….Sakura! sejak kapan kau memanggil si Dobe ini dengan nama kecilnya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"ettoo….be-begini…

**Flashback**

Disebuah taman di desa Konoha, terlihat dua bocah berbeda Gender sedang asyik bermain ayunan, yang satu bocah laki-laki dengan rambut Pirang jabrik serta Iris _Blue Shappire,_ dan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing yg menghiasi wajah tan-nya. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki, dan bocah perempuan dengan rambut seperti bunga Sakura yg bermekaran serta Iris berwarna emerald. Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto-_Kun_! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

"apa kamu takut Sakura-_Chan_?"

"hmm….sedikit"

"hehehe…kalau kamu takut bilang saja kepadaku, aku akan membasmi semua yg menakutkan bagimu kecuali hantu" Ujar naruto yg lirih saat mengucapkan kata Hantu.

"eh? Memang kenapa dengan hantu? Jangan-jangan—"

"Jangan bilang Hantu lagi!" seru naruto membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus terkekeh geli.

"hehehe….gomen, arigatou Naru, boleh aku panggil dengan nama itu?"

"hmm….aku tidak keberatan, kamu panggil apa saja juga boleh!" Seru Naruto yg bersemangat

"Arigatou Naru-_Kun_"

**Flashback End**

…begitulah ceritanya"

"…" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke, tapi dalam diam dia membatin "kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!? Aku tidak mempunyai Kekasih? Aniki! Tolong carikan aku kekasih!' batin Sasuke yg OOC…-_-

Ditempat lain.

"Hatchii!"

"oh Itachi apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang pria dengan wajah Hiunya kepada orang yg bernama Itachi.

"tidak Kisame, aku merasa ada yg memanggilku" Tebak Itachi dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku rasa itu tidak penting, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

"hn" Kuharap kau mendengar rintihan kesedihan dari _Otouto_-mu itu Itachi, Aku harap!.

Kembali ke Training Ground Clan Uchiha.

"Dobe, menurutmu siapa yg paling kuat diantara aku dan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"hmmm…Kau dan Sakura-_Chan_, mungkin yg paling kuat Sakura-_Chan _karna setahuku dia memiliki kekuatan seperti monster" Ujar Naruto dengan 'watados'nya, dan tidak menyadari aura hitam yg keluar dari Tubuh Sakura, rambutnya berkibar seperti Kyuubi saat mengamuk (disini sakura rambutnya panjang).

"Naruto-_kun,_ apa yg kau katakan tadi?"

"eh? '_mati aku!'_ ti-tidak Sa-sakura-_San, _ehehehe…" Ujar naruto tergagap akan Aura yg muncul di belakangnya, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"apanya yg tidak hm?" Kali Sakura menggertakkan Jari-jarinya.

"aaa….GYAAAAHHHH"

"SHANAAARROOOOO!"

**Buaaghh!**

Dengan tidak elitnya naruto terlempar jauh ke arah batang yg tidak berdosa, Sasuke hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadia nista ini, dan mendapat kado indah dari Sakura.

"heh, akulah yg paling kuat diantara kalian!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahahaha….gomen, Garing? Ya kalo Garing kasih air lagi *plakk*, yak cuman segini Side Storynya, otakku agak nyandet sekarang ini jadi yaahhh begitulah!  
dan saya berterima kasih atas reader yg sudah mereview fic yg mewah (mefet sawah) ini..XD

Spoiler berikutnya, Team 7 akan melakukan misi pertama mereka. Zabuza sedang mencari bantuan, perang antara pasukan _Rebellion Vs _Pasukan _Mizukage Yagura._

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya….

Kalo ane sempet ane akan memanjangkan Wordnya…:3

Kalau begitu ini saja yg bisa saya kasih…XDD  
oh ya satu lagi….istri saya sama seperti Kushina Uzumaki tapi ini Versi duta..XD *Aura Hitam datang* ehehehe…..tapi lebih sadisan saya…XD

Arigatou Mina….:D

_Matta ashita…_

_Shinn Out. . . ._


	5. Chapter 4 : First Mission & First War

**Holla! Saya kembali lagi…Mwahahahaha….*ketawa nista* gomen kemarin side storynya kurang memuaskan…^^a, ahahaha….terlalu over power….gomen saya masih baru dalam fic action/adven…^^a. gomen gk bisa bales review para readers….^^a  
yosh! Chapter 4 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, typo, amburadul,semi canon, kata-kata tidak baku, Godlike!naru(maybe), Smart!naru, good!kyuubi.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto U x Sakura H**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg menguasai 5 elemen dasar dan beberapa Kekkai genkai serta Kekkai tota, bersama sahabatnya dia akan mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia shinobi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : First Mission & First War**

"apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" seorang bocah pirang jabrik sedang mengintai sesuatu.

"belum! Masih belum kelihatan" kali ini bocah Raven pantat ayam yg berkomunikasi.

"itu dia! Cepat kejar jangan sampai lepas!" Seru gadis Soft pink sambil menunjuk ke arah targetnya.

**Greppp..**

Sang bocah kuning berhasil menangkap sesuatu, Bukan, melainkan Kucing yg dia tangkap.

"haaahh…..kita berhasil menangkap 'Tora' , misi rank-D sudah selesai, sekarang kita kembali ke gedung hokage, untuk melaporkan hasil misi kita." Ujar bocah kuning yg bernama Naruto Uzumaki kepada kedua sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Gedung Hokage

**Tok…Tok…Tok..**

"masuk!"

"jiji, kita telah menyelesaikan misinya!" Ujar bocah pirang a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki

"bagus, sekarang ini bayaran untuk kalian" ujar Hiruzen, kemudian naruto memberikan kucing tersebut kepada pemiliknya, Naruto sadar apa yg membuat kucing tersebut selalu kabur, pemilik dari kucing tersebut atau istri daimyo Negara api orang yg bisa dibilang berbadan…errr…gemuk.

"Toraa! Kau kemana saja sayang?" Ujar isti daimyo sambil memeluk ah bukan menggencet kucing tersebut, dan membuat Team 7 Sweatdrop 'aku tahu perasaanmu tora' Batin ketiganya.

"baiklah, misi berikutnya…" belum selesai Hiruzen berbicara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menghadiahinya dengan deathglare masing-masing, dan membuat Hiruzen agak merinding "haaahh Misi Rank-C….Baiklah, suruh Client kita masuk"

Masuklah seorang kakek berusia diantara 50 tahun, serta membawa botol sake, kakek itu terlihat mabuk*plakk*, "namaku Tazuna, aku adalah seorang pembuat jembatan di desa Nami, dan apa? Yg mengawalku hanya segerombolan anak kecil ini?"Ujar kakek tersebut dan dihadiahi Deathglrare mematikan oleh ketiganya.

"maaf, Tazuna-_San_ mereka sudah cukup untuk mengawal anda dari para bandit" Ujar Hiruzen menengahi.

"yaa baiklah akan aku sewa mereka"

"yosh! Sekarang kita bersiap! Kakashi-_sensei, _kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"nanti, aku tunggu 15 menit di gerbang, dan persiapkan barang-barang kalian" perintah kakashi.

Skip Time.

"dimana sih, Kakashi-_nii? _Lama sekali?" Ujar Naruto kesal dengan ketelatan Kakashi.

"haaahh….seperti biasa, selalu telat" Sakura hanya mengehela nafas berat.

"hn" hanya dua huruf yg keluar dari si pantat ayam *dichidori*.

**Pooff**

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok pria bermasker dari kepulan asap "yo! Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku tersesat di—"

"Bodoh amat!" Seru kedua sejoli ini, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya diam kesal akan ketelatan kakashi.

"yare-yare, sudah berkumpul semua, baiklah ayo berangkat!" Perintah kakashi dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga muridnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, terlihat sekelompok orang berjalan melewati hutan, 4 orang laki-laki dan 1 orang perempuan, tiba-tiba salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut atau bisa dibilang bocah mempercepat jalannya menuju ke pimpinan mereka.

"ne…kakashi-_Nii,_apa kau merasakan ada seseorang yg mengikuti kita?" Ujar bocah berambut pirang atau bisa dipanggil Naruto Uzumaki.

"hah, kau menyadarinya ya?" tanya kakashi dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Haaahhh….panas-panas kok ada genangan air ya" celetuk Sakura, Kakashi hanya cengo mendengarkan ocehan Sakura sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai, mereka bertiga sudah melatih kemampuan sensor sampai jarak lebih dari 1 Km.

Ya mereka menyadari ada beberapa ninja yg ingin mengincar mereka, karna ada genjutsu yg sedang bersemayam di genangan air saat cuaca cerah panas.

**Crasss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh kakashi terbelah menjadi dua bagian, "hahaha….tinggal tiga tikus yg ada, ayo kita hadapi _aniki_!" Ujar salah satu diantara 2 Missing-nin tersebut.

"hmmm…ayo!" ya missing-_nin _tersebut adalah Gozu dan Meizu, iblis bersaudara dari Kirigakure (bener gk..?XD)

"Missing-nin Rank-B, Sakura-_Chan _lindungi Tazuna-_San,_ Biar aku dan Sasuke yg akan melawan mereka" Naruto mengambil alih pimpinan dan memerintah kedua sahabatnya "hati-hatilah, Sakura-_Chan_!" ujar Naruto lirih sambil mencium bibir Sakura, sedangkan yg dicium hanya menunduk malu.

"hn, masih sempat-sempatnya kau mencium Sakura, Dobe" ejek Sasuke

"biarin, dari pada kau tidak punya kekasih" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"HOY! KALIAN BERANINYA MEMPERMAINKAN KAMI! NII-_SAN _AYO BUNUH MEREKA" Ujar Meizu geram akibat ulah Naruto dan Sasuke yg saling mengejek.

Dari kejauhan Kakakshi Sweat drop melihat tingkah laku ketiga muridnya yg aneh 'haaaahhh….taktik yg bagus membuat mereka marah, tapi kalian aneh sekali taktiknya' batinya.

Back to Naruto

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke saling ejek, Sakura diam-diam merapal sebuah Jutsu sekaligus memberi isyarat kepada kedua laki-laki yg sedang bertengkar tersebut untuk menyingkir.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Ucap Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap mengeluarkan Jutsu mereka masing-masing.

**Katon : Dai endan**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasanya ke arah Jutsu milik Sakura dan berkombinasi menjadi bola api yg lebih besar, sedangkan Naruto bersiap melemparkan Kunai Hiraishinnya Kearah Missing-_nin_ tersebut.

Dan benar saja kedua Missing-_nin_ tersebut meloncat ke atas bersamaan dengan Naruto yg melemparkan Kunai Hiraishinnya kearah dua bersaudara tersebut, tapi Kunai tersebut meleset ke belakang Missing-_nin _itu, dan keluarlah Naruto dengan membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya, seperti bola berwarna biru.

**Jikukan : Rasengan.**

Keduanya terkena serangan telak Rasengan milik naruto, sehingga terpental ke tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah yg agak besar dan agak kecil(?), dengan luka sedikit fatal di punggungnya sehingga membuat mereka menjadi tak benyawa.

"hmmm….rencana kita berhasil _Arigatou Teme, _Sakura-_Chan! _dan untukmu Sakura-_Chan_, _Sankyu~ _buat ciumannya, manis sekali hehe…" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"hn, aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu _Dobe_, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri selain '_Aniki'._" Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"aaa….Na-naru-kun, kau selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi tak apalah aku senang bila dicium olehmu, dan Sasuke jangan dimasukin hati ya…" Ujar Sakura sedikit mengejek Sasuke, sementara objek yg diejek hanya menggerutu kesal karna tidak mempunyai kekasih sama sekali.

Prokkk….Prookkkk….Prokk..

"aku bangga kepada kalian yg bisa mengalahkan Missing_-Nin _tersebut, dan untukmu Naruto, kau mungkin bisa menyamai Minato-_Sensei _atau melebihinya suatu saat nanti" Naruto tersenyum tulus,"dan untukmu Sasuke, aku kira kau akan membalaskan dendammu kepada Itachi, tapi dugaanku salah kau malah ingin membawa itachi pulang ke konoha, dan aku harap Hokage memperbolehkan Itachi pulang ke kampung halamannya" Sasuke Tersenyum,"Sementara Sakura, Kau _Kunoichi _hebat yg pernah kutemui, dan aku juga melihat jiwa Kushina_-nee _didalam tubuhmu" Puji kakashi panjang lebar.

"ibu Naruto ya? Arigatou Kakashi-_Sensei_" balas Sakura yg tersipu malu

"baguslah kalau begitu, nah Tazuna-_San _apa yg terjadi selama ini?" tanya kakashi menyelidik kepada Tazuna, kemudian Tazuna menceritakan kejadian yg menimpanya dan warga Nami no Kuni, ia menceritakan tentang orang yg bernama Gatou yg ingin menguasaiNami no Kuni dengan menyewa ninja bayaran.

"jadi begitu ya, baiklah sekarang misi ini bukan lagi misi Rank-C karna kita harus menjaga Tazuna-_san_ dari para ninja buronan, dan misi ini akan menjadi misi Rank-B atau Rank-A, apa kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini?" tanya kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

"kami akan melanjutkannya, walaupun sangat berbahaya, yak an Sasuke, Sakura_-chan?_" balas Naruto dan diikuti anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya eh salah salah satu sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"yare yare, baiklah kita akan melanjutkan misi ini"

"Kalian _Arigatou!_" Ujar tazuna dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kakashi.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni, ditengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh seorang pemegang pedang seperti jarum, bernama Kushimaru Kuriarare, "hooo….ada beberapa tikus dan Copy ninja no Kakashi disini, beruntung sekali aku, ya kan jinpachi?" Ujar Kushimaru.

"hm, harga kepalanya sangat mahal, kita bunuh mereka ayo Akebino, Kushimaru!" perintah Jinpachi Munashi kepada Jinin Akebino serta Kushimaru Kuriarare.

"sekarang kita harus melawan tiga dari ketujuh pemegang pedang dari Kirigakure, aku terpaksa menggunakan ini" Ujar kakashi sambil membuka mata kirinya,"yg pertama Jinin Akebino pemegang pedang bernama Kabutowari, pedang yg dipengang di kedua tangannya, lalu selanjutnya Kushimaru Kuriarare, pemegang pedang Nuibari, dan yg terakhir Jinpachi Munashi pemegang pedang Shibuki, kalian harus berhati-hati mereka sangat berbahaya" Ujar kakashi panjang lebar.

"sudah selesai menjelaskannya, sekarang kita berpesta, ayo maju!" seru Jinin dengan Kabutowari-nya dan maju kehadapan Kakashi.

**Trang…**

Sungguh mengejutkan seseorang bermasker perban dengan membawa sebuah pedang raksasa seperti pisau tapi versi besarnya datang menghalau serangan Jinin, ya dialah Zabuza Momochi, atau Kirigakure no Kijin "maaf tapi kalian tidak akan aku biarkan membunuh mereka!" seru Zabuza, salah satu pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho dan kakashi hanya membelalakan matanya saja, sementara ketiga muridnya hanya diam melihat pertarungan dari anggota ketujuh pemegang pedang dari Kirigakure.

"Zabuza, mengapa kau malah membela mereka?" tanya Jinin

"aku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh semua pengguna Kekkai Genkai yg ada di Kirigakure, selain itu aku juga punya anak angkat yg seorang keturunan Clan Yuki dan orang yg harus aku lindungi" Balas Zabuza "tenanglah kakashi no Copy Ninja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian, dan aku disini meminta bantuan dari kalian berempat Ninja Konoha, sekarang kalian bantu aku bertarung melawan mereka bertiga" Ujar Zabuza menenangkan Team 7 beserta Tazuna.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu kalian" Ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukannya.

**Poff**

Sebuah katana muncul dari ketidak adaannya, Pedang yg gagangnya berwarna putih dan sarung pedang berwarna hitam serta _Sageo _berwarna kuning (bayangkan pedang Yamato di DmC) pedang tersebut mengeluarkan aura iblisnya yg kuat, "perkenalkan pedang ini bernama Yamato, pedang iblis yg aku temukan saat berlatih di sebuah kuil" Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat Yamato-nya.

Kakashi terkejut dengan pedang legendaris yg dibawa Naruto, 'ba-bagaimana bisa dia mengendalikan pedang iblis itu?' batin kakashi.

"wah bocah, kau hebat sekali bisa menemukan pedang legendaris tersebut" Puji Zabuza kepada naruto.

"hehehe….ini juga karna ketidak sengajaanku saat itu" Balas Naruto kikuk, "baiklah ayo kita hajar mereka!"

"boleh juga kau bocah!" Ujar Zabuza sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

**Hijutsu : Sensatsu Suishō**

**Raiton : Raiga**

**Mizudeppō no Jutsu**

Zabuza mendengar beberapa orang mengucapkan sebuah Jutsu pun menghindar kebelakang, "hey kalian tidakkah menunggu sebentar saja!"

"wahh…gomen Zabuza-_San_, kami tidak sabar untuk membunuh orang-orang pengkhianat seperti mereka" Ujar salah satu orang bersurai perak dengan gigi seperti gergaji, dia adalah Mangetsu Hozuki, sebenarnya Mangetsu dulunya pemegang pedang Hiramekarai tapi sekarang pedang tersebut berpindah ke generasi selanjutnya yaitu Choujuro

"benar apa kata Mangetsu, aku juga tidak sabar ingin membantai mereka" kali ini seorang perempuan membuka suaranya, dia Ameyuri Ringo pemegang pedang kembar Kiba

"anda terlalu lama _Tou-san_" dan sekarang seorang perempuan ah bukan seorang laki-laki mencibir dengan tenangnya, ya dia Haku Yuki pengguna kekkai genkai Hyouton dan satu-satunya orang dari Clan Yuki.

"huh, kalian selalu kompak kalau ingin membunuh" Zabuza member jeda "bocah tolong sarungkan kembali katanamu itu, auranya sungguh kuat" pinta Zabuza yg tidak tahan dengan aura iblis yg dikeluarkan Yamato.

"ah gomen! Akan aku kembalikan dulu!" balas Naruto yg menyarungkan kembali katananya.

"dan sekarang mereka sudah kabur mungkin kembali ke markas gatou, misi pertama kita membantu ninja konoha membawa Tazuna-_san_ kembali ke Nami no Kuni dengan selamat, mengerti kalian bertiga!" perintah Zabuza tegas kepada tiga anak buahnya.

"Ha'I"

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Team Zabuza, kini team 7 berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni bersama-sama, dan mereka semua sepakat untuk membantu Tazuna melawan gatou serta membantu pasukan rebellion yg sedang melawan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

Tidak terasa mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah Tazuna yg sederhana, "Tsunami aku pulang!" Seru Tazuna kepada anaknya yg bernama Tsunami.

"okaeri _Tou-san_, dan…siapa mereka?" tanya tsunami.

"ah mereka ninja yg aku sewa, dia Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi, kalo mereka adalah ninja yg dikirim oleh Mei-_Sama_" balas Tazuna sambil menunjuk ke Team 7 dan Team Zabuza."ayo kalian silahkan masuk! Anggap saja rumah sendiri" pinta Tazuna sambil tertawa.

"permisi!" Seru Naruto yg sudah nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Sakura Langsung menjitak Naruto.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah sederhana,dan mulai berbincang tentang desa Nami no Kuni yg selama ini dikuasai oleh Gatou, seorang pengusaha yg berkeja dibidang perkapalan tapi itu hanya kedok untuk menyelundupkan barang-barang illegal.

"sepertinya mereka akan kembali menyerang kita, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti kapan mereka menyerang" Zabuza mulai angkat bicara tentang ketiga mantan rekannya yg menjadi musuh saat menuju rumah Tazuna.

"_ojii-san_, Bagaimana kalau _Ojii-san _melatih kami Elemen air?" Naruto malah mengganti topic.

"hmmm…untuk apa bocah?"

"mungkin untuk mengantisipasi saja, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan **Mizudeppō **milik Mangetsu-_Nii, _dan setahuku hanya Clan Hozuki yg memilikinya?" Tanya Naruto pada Mangetsu

"ya, sebenarnya kami Clan Hozuki juga punya keistimewaan yaitu bisa merubah tubuh kami menjadi _Liquid_" Balas Mangetsu

"tapi Naruto, kau kan punya Chakra yg perfect dan kau bisa membuat Elemen air hanya dari udara saja kan?" Kali ini kakashi yg angkat bicara "kau kan bisa memvariasikannya dengan Udara sekitarmu kan?"

"Kau bena juga kakashi _-Nii_, ahhh…kenapa tidak terfikirkan ya"

"mungkin otakmu tidak berfungsi _Dobe"_ ejek Sasuke.

"huh, jangan sombong kau _Teme_! Otakmu lebih rusak daripada otakku" Ejek balik Naruto.

'BUAAGGHH'

"Jangan bertengkar saat ada rapat sepenting ini!" Sakura memberikan sebuah jitakan kepada kedua orang sahabat ini dan dengan tidak elitnya mereka menggerutu bersamaan "jangan menggerutu terus aku akan memberi hadiah special lagi nanti" keduanya langsung diam.

Sementara yg lain hanya sweatdrop melihat adegan nista antara sepasang kekasih dan sahabatnya.

'Brakk'

Pintu rumah tebuka menampilkan seorang bocah,"Okaeri Inari!" sapa Tsunami.

"kalian tidak akan selamat seperti 'dia'." Ujar anak yg dipanggil inari dengan sinis.

"Kau anak Nakal, seharusnya kau menjawab salam dari _Kaa-san_mu itu bukannya berbicara sinis seperti itu, kau lebih beruntung masih ada yg menyambutmu di rumah dibandingkan aku yg hanya sebatang kara!" Balas Naruto, tapi Inari hanya cuek dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"sudahlah Naru-_kun _dia mungkin hanya trauma dengan sebuah kejadian, kau kan masih memiliki aku, Sasuke, orang yg selalu telat itu" lerai Sakura lembut sekaligus mengejek Kakashi, "tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu Naru-_Kun_, Selalu selamanya" Lanjut Sakura sembari memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto yg menerima sebuah pelukan hangat hanya diam dengan Jantung yg sudah berdegup kencang dan wajah memerah, Sementara Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto yg sudah memerah.

"hey, apa maksudmu dengan 'orang yg selalu telat'?" Tanya kakashi tetapi Sakura hanya cuek bebek sembari memeluk Naruto.

"Hey kalian berdua! Jangan membuat aku menjadi iri" Ujar Sasuke yg kesal terhadap kedua orang kekasih, "sebaiknya kalian kencan diluar saja! Jangan didalam rumah" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai, dan bisa dipastikan wajah keduanya dihiasi semburat merah.

Semua orang hanya tertawa mendengar pembicaraan dari keempat orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Time Skip

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun pagi dan melakukan pemanasan ringan dengan 200X Push Up, 150X Shit Up, dan beberapa Taijutsu ringan untuk melemaskan semua ototnya.

Setelah melakukan bebrapa pemanasan, Kemudian Naruto berjalan kedalam hutan dan tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yg kebetulan juga sedang duduk di bawah pohon yg cukup besar menikmati udara segar.

"Ohayou Sakura-_Chan!_" Sapa Naruto.

"ah! Ohayou Naru-_Kun!_ Tumben kau bangun pagi, biasanya kau masih meringkuk dibalik selimut?" tanya Sakura sedikit mengejek kebiasaan Naruto.

"aku hanya kebetulan saja bangun pagi dan melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan sebenarnya, jadi….kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Sakura-_Chan_?" Tanya balik Naruto sembari duduk bersama Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati embun pagi, katanya udara di pagi hari sangat menyegarkan, anoo….Naru-_Kun,_ apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura yg mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

"hm, aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura-_Chan_, kau mirip sekali dengan _Kaa-san_ku, terutama rambut merah panjangmu ini, aku bisa melihat jelmaan _Kaa-san _di dalam dirimu" Jawab naruto panjang lebar, "nanti setelah pulang dari misi ini aku akan meminta kepada Jiji untuk pindah ke rumah orang tuaku" Lanjut Naruto

"eh? Kenapa?"

"agar kita bisa tinggal bersama…hehe" Balas naruto disertai cengiran khasnya, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menahan malu, "Sakura_-Chan_, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto Polos.

"dasar tidak peka!"

.

.

.

Matahari mulai beranjak naik dari pagi hingga siang, kini waktunya untuk ketiga genin berlatih dibawah bimbingan beberapa ninja di depannya, tetapi itu sudah terlambat karna mereka sudah menguasai beberapa Jutsu dengan tingkatan Rank-C sampai Rank-A, Khusus untuk Naruto dia sudah menguasai Satu Kekkai Tota yaitu **Jinton** atau elemen debu, sebuah elemen yg menggabungkan tiga elemen dasar Api, Angin, dan Tanah, dan ia ingin menggabungkannya dengan **Rasengan** miliknya, tetapi sangat susah untuk menggabungkannya menjadi sebuah Jutsu tingkat tinggi.

Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berlatih sebuah Jutsu pertahanan, Elemen besi atau _Kōton_, sebuah elemen yg merubah struktur tubuh menjadi besi dan bisa melindungi tubuhmu dari serangan benda tajam.

**Naruto Pov**

Haaahhh….lelahnya, sekarang aku sedang berlatih Elemen Besi, aneh bukan? Ya memang sebuah elemen yg aneh tapi aku ingin mempelajarinya, unik memang merubah struktur tubuh kita menjadi sebuah besi yg kuat, dan selanjutnya aku mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Chakraku ke tangan.

_**Kōton :**__** Fu shintō-sei no āmā**_

Itulah nama Jutsunya, dan detik berikutnya tanganku berubah menjadi besi yg sangat kuat,aku akan mencoba memukul pohon itu, tanganku mulai terkepal bersiap memukul sebuah pohon.

**Duaarr…**

Detik berikutnya pohon tersebut rubuh dengan sisa lubang di tengahnya, unik. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya menjadi tipe serangan juga.

**Naruto Pov End**

**Duaarr..**

Saat berlatih Jutsu Suiton Sakura dan Sasuke beserta Team Zabuza dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan dari arah Naruto Berlatih, "Sakura, apa yg dilakukan oleh kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku tidak tahu sama sekali Sasuke, lebih baik kita kesana saja dan lihat apa yg terjadi" Usul Sakura dan mereka semua berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto.

Ditempat Naruto.

"wwwoooo…..aku bisa menyaingi Sakura-_Chan_ dalam hal pukulan kuat…hehehe" Ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Naru-_Kun!_" seru Sakura dari kejauhan dan diikuti oleh Sasuke beserta Team Zabuza.

"oh hay minna! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya, membuat semua orang yg datang menjadi cengo.

"jadi…..apa yg barusan kau lakukan, Naruto?" kali ini Zabuza bertanya.

"Latihan" balas Naruto enteng.

Semua orang Sweatdrop melihat wajah tanpa dosa milik Naruto, "terus bagaimana caramu merobohkan pohon yg berlubang itu?" tanya Zabuza lagi.

"oh itu, aku telah menciptakan sebuah elemen namanya **Kōton **namanya, inilah jadinya" Naruto mulai menunjukan Jutsu terbarunya yg yaitu **Kōton **atau elemen besi, dengan mengalirkan Chakra ke tangannya, Naruto merubah tangannya menjadi besi yg sangat kuat.

Semua orang yg disana dibuat kagum oleh Naruto kecuali Sasuke, yg sudah tahu akan kehebatan oran yg sudah ia anggap sebagai Saudara, 'aku senang Naruto bisa bertambah kuat, aku juga ingin menyamainya dan membawa pulang _Aniki_, bantulah aku membawa pulang _Aniki _Naruto' batin sasuke yg tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, latihan kita akhiri sampai disini dan mungkin besok lusa atau entah kapan mereka bertiga beserta Gatou akan menyerang saat jembatan akan dibuat" Ujar Zabuza "kalian semua mengerti?"

"Ha'I" Seru semua kecuali Kakashi yg berada disamping Zabuza.

"Zabuza, aku berterima kasih telah membantu kami dalam misi mengantarkan Tazuna-_san _pulang, dan nanti aku dan Teamku akan menolongmu sebagai tanda balas budi" Ujar kakashi.

"tidak apa, aku juga ingin menebus dosa-dosaku dulu di masa lalu" balas Zabuza tulus.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya menyadari akan perubahan _Kirigakure no Kijin _tersebut.

.

.

.

Time Skip

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Naruto sang tokoh utama kita sedang melakukan aktivitas di malam hari, berjalan-jalan, ya dia sudah agak bosan di dalam rumah Tazuna, sedang asyiknya berjalan dia melihat seorang anak kecil yg sedang duduk di pinggir pantai sembari menatap laut.

"bukankah itu Inari? Apa yg dilakukannya disini?" Gumam Naruto, "Hey Inari! Sedang apa kau disana?" Seru Naruto

Hening

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai mendekati Inari, "Hey sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau masih memikirkan ayahmu itu?"

"bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya ketus.

"heh, kau masih beruntung memiliki Tazuna-_san _dan Tsunami-_san,_ daripada aku yg sebatang kara sejak bayi, ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat menyelamatkan desa dulu, aku bangga dengan mereka yg mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi desa tercinta" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar sementara di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama hanya tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

Inari tersentar dengan pernyataan Naruto bahwa ia lebih beruntung daripada Naruto yg sudah hidup sendiri dari kecil, "hiks….hikss…ma-maafkan aku _Nii-chan_….huwaaaa…" Inari mulai menangis.

"menangislah, aku tahu kau sangat merindukan ayahmu itu"

Dan malam itu Naruto membawa Inari yg tertidur dipelukannya, 'dia sangat kelelahan dan depresi melihat ayahnya dibunuh secara langsung, lebih baik aku pulang saja' batin Naruto kemudian berdiri serta menggendong Inari.

"tadaima!"

"Okaeri, eh Naruto-_kun, _dan Inari!?" Tsunami terkejut melihat Inari yg digendong Naruto.

"ssttt…dia sudah tidur, tolong bawa dia Tsunami-_san _"

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Tsunami yg menggendong Inari menuju kamar para lelaki untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun kesiangan dan…."huaaaaaa….aku terlambattt!" Seru(baca:Teriak) Naruto.

"hey, Naru-_Kun, _tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu"

"eh? Sakura-_Chan,_ kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "aku disini untuk menunggumu _Anata_!" Ujar Sakura sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"ha, tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto polos "apa kau mau aku menikahimu?"

"ba-baka, ki-kita ini masih anak-anak, ma-mana mungkin kita menikah di usia dini!" Bentak Sakura yg kini memerah wajahnya, "lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!" Lanjut Sakura masih dengan wajahnya yg memerah.

"he-hei tunggu Sakura-_Chan_!"

.

.

.

Di jembatan

**Trangg…**

Suara dentuman benda antara

"Jadi benar dugaanku, kalian semua akan menyerang sekarang ya?" Zabuza Momochi dengan Kubikiriboch-nya dan…

"hahaha…kau telah menduganya ya, Zabuza?" Jinin Akebino beserta Kabutowari-nya.

"Kalian semua bersiaplah untuk bertarung!" perintah Zabuza, kepada semua anggota timnya beserta Kakashi dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura sedang meloncat-loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

"aku merasakan firasat buruk, Sakura-_Chan _kita percepat pergerakan kita!" Ujar Naruto mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Ha'I"

**TBC**

* * *

Pendek ya? Gomen cuman ini yg bisa saya tulis…^^a, mungkin besok aku akan membuat kejutan yg aneh(?)…..

Chapter besok, Sasuke pemegang pedang _Kiba_ selanjutnya, Sakura 4 Elemen, Naruto mulai berubah. Spoilernya…cuman itu aja yakkk….XD

Dan misi pertama Team 7 sudah bisa dikatakan Misi Rank-S…..

Gomen aku memasukan adegan roman terlalu banyak didalamnya….XDD

**Keterangan:**

**Jikukan : Rasengan : yg pernah main Naruto Ultimate Ninja Strom 3 Full Burst, pasti tahu dengan Jutsu ini.**

**Hijutsu : Sensatsu Suishō : seribu Jarum es yg pernah dikeluarkan haku saat melawa Sasuke pas di canon.**

_**Kōton :**__** Fu shintō-sei no āmā : pasti banyak yg bertanya? Nah ini adalah salah satu Jutsu yg dikeluarkan Hiruko di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 3, merubah struktur tubuh menjadi besi.**_

Yakkk segitu saja yg bisa saya tulis…hmmm…besok akan saya panjangin lagi Wordnya kalo mood lagi bagus…XDDD

Sampai disini dulu

_Shinn Out….jaa matta ashita...^o^)/_


	6. Chapter 5 : Thunder

**Holla! Saya kembali lagi dengan sejuta imp—pfftt….bukan, saya kembali dengan segump—seongg—sebuah cerita yg GaJe pfffttt! Ahehehe….gomen buat Chapter 4, kalo kalian tidak puas maaf banget saya kemarin lagi sakit, gomene minna-san, saya juga disibukkan dengan pekerjaan saya ditoko, haaaaahhhh…..ini juga lagi nyari waktu senggang….!  
yosh kita mulai saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Master of Elements**

**Dis : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya saya**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit romance, sedikit humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen(?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, typo, amburadul,semi canon, kata-kata tidak baku, Godlike!naru(maybe), Smart!naru, good!kyuubi.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto U x Sakura H**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yg menguasai 5 elemen dasar dan beberapa Kekkai genkai serta Kekkai tota, bersama sahabatnya dia akan mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia shinobi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Thunder **

"hahahahaha….kita buat mereka kelelahan, dan kalahkan mereka!" Ujar seorang laki-laki betubuh cebol kepada anak buahnya yg bisa dikatakan berjumlah ratusa orang tersebut dan terdiri dari Bandit-bandit yg ingin kekuasaan dan uang saja, dan tidak lupa ketiga 'mantan' _**Kirigakure no**_ _**Shinobigatana Shichinin shu.**_

**Traang' **

Dentuman benda keras menggema di sebuah jembatan yg baru jadi, terlihat sebuah kabut menyelimuti beberapa orang yg sedang bertarung di sana.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Ucap seorang pemuda, dan keluarlah sebuah bola api yg siap melahap siapapun.

"haah…hah….hah….Kusso, kemana mereka?" Umpat pemuda tersebut, sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya, ya dia keturunan terakhir Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oi, Gaki, berhati-hatilah dengan Kusimaru, serangannya sangat cepat" Ujar seorang wanita yg bersama Sasuke, dia Ameyuri Ringo pemegang pedang Kiba sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah salah satu bandit Gatou.

"ya, aku akan berhati-hati Arigatou"

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

"Zabuza, _Kirigakure No Jutsu _sangat menguntungkan mereka, apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya seorang pria bermasker dengan Sharingan di mata kirinya, sang Copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

"Sekarang ini aku tidak punya rencana, lebih baik kita menyerangnya secara brutal bagaimana?" Tanya balik orang yg dipanggil Zabuza pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, apa anak buah Gatou banyak sekali?"

"mungkin saja" Zabuza mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kemudian mereka berdua menyerang para bandit tersebut.

.

.

.

"beginilah, kalau aku dipasangkan dengan Pria cantik, pasti banyak yg mendekati haaaahhh….." Ujar seorang pria bergigi gergaji yg sedang menembakan peluru air dari tangannya pada bandit-bandit yg mulai menyerang

"Mangetsu-_san_, sudah saya bilang kalau saya itu 'laki-laki' bukan perempuan" Balas seorang perem—salah seorang laki-laki berperawakan seperti perempuan kepada pria yg dipanggil Mangetsu. Dia adalah Haku Yuki.

"yayaya….aku tahu kau itu 'laki-laki' tapi mirip perempuan" Ujar Mangetsu malas.

"mau saya bekukan Mangetsu-_san?_" Tanya haku dengan senyuman manis ralat Sadis.

Mangetsu hanya bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman maut dari seorang Pria yg dianggap wanita (TRAP).

.

.

.

"Sakura-_Chan,_ berhati-hatilah, banyak bandit yg akan datang nanti di jembatan" Ujar Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kepada seorang gadis berambut soft pink,mereka berdua sedang berlari menujun jembatan untuk membantu anggota Team 7 beserta Team Zabuza.

"hm, aku mengerti, Naru-_kun_" Balas gadis yg dipanggil Sakura.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum hal buruk terjadi" gumam Naruto yg khawatir akan keadaan teman-temannya serta tidak lupa mengeluarkan Yamatonya.

.

.

.

Ditempat Sasuke dan Ameyuri

"Gaki, aku lihat kau juga mempunyai elemen petir, pakailah salah satu pedangku ini" Ujar Ameyuri sambil memberikan salah satu pedang Kiba-nya kepada Sasuke.

"hah, tapi aku belum bisa menggunakan Jutsu Elemen petir Ameyuri-_Sensei_" Balas Sasuke

"tidak masalah asalkan ada petir alam kau bisa melakukannya" Ujar Ameyuri menyemangati Sasuke yg ragu akan kemampuannya.

"baiklah, akan aku coba"

Sasuke mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Chakranya ke Pedang tersebut, dan detik kemudian aliran Chakra yg Sasuke salurkan berubah menjadi aliran listrik.

"cobalah pakai keduanya, maka kau akan bisa mengendalikannya!" perintah Ameyuri.

"Ha'I, tapi _Sensei_ kau pakai senjata apa?"

"tidak usah difikirkan aku memakai apa yg penting muridku sudah bisa menguasai elemen petir" Ujar Ameyuri sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ba-baiklah" Ujar Sasuke ragu-ragu

Kemudian Sasuke menyilangkan kedua pedang tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke atas, dari atas langit terdengar suara gemuruh petir yg akan siap menyambar siapa saja yg mendekat.

'aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa' gumam Sasuke sambil berkonsentrasi dengan Chakra serta petir alam yg akan segera menyambar.

**Jdaaarrrr**

Suara petir menyambar ke pedang kembar yg dipegang oleh Sasuke, membuat Kakashi, Zabuza, Mangetsu, serta Haku yg sedang bertarung berhenti sejenak 'Ringo mengamuk!' Batin Zabuza, Mangetsu, serta Haku.

"Gaki, kau bisa membuat apa saja dari petir itu mungkin sebuah naga petir, hmmm…kelihatannya akan menarik kalau kau membuat naga petir dari petir alam" Ujar Ameyuri sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"hm, aku akan mencobanya" Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sasuke mulai berkonsentrasi kembali petir yg sudah tersambung ke langit yg gelap.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

"Naru-_kun_, apa itu petir Ameyuri-_san_?" Tanya Sakura yg sedari tadi berlari bersama Naruto.

"hm, itu benar, dan itu petir yg sangat mengerikan, aku belum pernah melihatnya" Jawab Naruto, "sebaiknya aku akan menggunakan _Hiraishin-_ku, mungkin saja Kakashi-_Nii_ masih memakai rompi yg sudah aku tandai" Gumam Naruto yg masih berlari.

"huh? Tanda? Apa tanda yg ada di bagian depan rompi Kakashi-_Sensei _itu Naru-_Kun_?"

"apa kau melihatnya Sakura-_Chan_?" Sakura hanya mengangguk, "hmmm….baiklah" Gumam Naruto yg tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang Sakura.

"EHH! Naru-_kun_ apa yg kau lakukan?" Pekik Sakura yg sudah digendong Bidal style oleh Naruto.

"aku hanya mengantarmu sampai tempat tujuan saja Sakura-_Chan_" Balas naruto dengan Watadosnya, sementara Sakura hanya mengela nafasnya.

"ba-baiklah, kalau itu maumu" Ujar Sakura tergagap disertai semburat merah bertengger manis dikedua pipinya.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" Seru Naruto yg kemudian menghilang meninggalkan secerca cahaya kuning.

.

.

.

Ditempat kakashi dan Zabuza…

Kakashi terlihat kelelahan karna terus mengeluarkan Jutsunya, "Chakraku….hosh….se…hosh..makin menipis dan mereka tidak ada habisnya..hosh…." Gumam Kakashi

Disaat bersamaan dari belakang Kakashi, seorang bandit hendak menyerangnya 'apa aku akan berakhir disini? Tetapi aku masih ingin membaca lanjutan Novel karya Jiraiya-_sama_' batin Kakashi yg masih sempat menginginkan Novel Laknat tersebut.

**Trangg**

Kakashi sempat mendengar dentuman besi yg saling beradu, "hah, apa hanya ini kekuatanmu _Nii-san?_" Tanya seseorang yg sekrang berada di depan Kakashi.

"Na-naruto, Ba-bagaimana kau kesini dengan cepat?" Tanya Kakashi yg masih terkejut.

"apa _Sensei _lupa? Naru_-kun_ telah memasang sebuah segel _Hiraishin-nya_ di Rompimu saat Survival Test waktu itu" Sekarang Sakura yg menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, sementara naruto masih berkutat dengan Bandit-bandit tersebut.

'aku lupa soal itu, cerdas juga dia' batin kakashi, hmmm….kau salah besar telah menilai naruto cerdas, Kakashi MWAHAHAHAHAHA….baik abaikan.

"Naruto, kau juga bisa Kenjutsu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"ya, aku juga berlatih Kenjutsu" Ujar naruto sambil menendang bandit tersebut.

**Yamato Style : Judgement Cut **

Ucap Naruto yg mulai menyarungkan kembali Katananya, dan berkonsentrasi selama beberapa detik sebelum para bandit datang, kemudian Naruto membuka matanya lalu melompat kebelakang dan mengeluarkan sekaligus mengayunkan katananya secara Vertical dan Horizontal, dan saat itulah sebuah angin dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang para bandit yg berjumlah 10 orang tersebut.

Suara teriakan para bandit menggema, dengan cepat tubuh para bandit tersebut tersayat meninggalkan luka-luka yg fatal di sebagian tubuh mereka, sebenarnya Naruto tidak menggunakan Chakranya saat menggunakan Katananya, dia hanya mengayunkan pedangnya saja seperti orang yg sedang menari dengan indahnya.

Sementara Kakashi yg melihat itu hanya diam terkejut, sekaligus kagum dengan kemampuan Murid atau 'adik'nya tersebut "Hebat, hanya dengan sekali tebasan bisa membunuh sampai 10 orang dalam sekejap" Gumam Kakashi.

Sakura yg melihat tanda dari Naruto segera maju dan menyiapkan tangan kanannya yg sudah dilapisi Chakra 'aku tidak akan mengecewakan Naru-_Kun_' batin Sakura yg bersemangat.

Beberapa bandit datang dan akan menyerang Sakura, "Hey Gadis kecil, lebih baik kau kami Sandra saja dan menjadi pemuas nafsu kami!" seru salah satu bandit tersebut yg mengejek Sakura.

"Buku tidak dilihat dari sampulnya…

SHAANAAROOOO…..

**BUAAGGHH! **

"…tapi dilihat dari isinya Baka!" Ujar sakura sinis kepada beberapa bandit yg sudah tergeletak jauh.

Naruto dan Kakashi yg melihat aksi Sakura tadi hanya bergidik ngeri 'aku tidak akan mencoba untuk membuatnya marah' batin mereka berdua

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat Sasuke….

Terlihat Sasuke yg masih memegang pedang Kiba, Sasuke masih berkonsentrasi dengan Sharingannya yg masih aktif.

**Blaarrr…**

Suara petir menyambar terdengar sampai radius 1 Km, dan dari atas langit keluarlah Naga petir berukuran raksasa, dengan mata yg merah menyala siap mengintimidasi siapa saja yg mendekat, "aku menamakannya….**Kirin!"** Gumam Sasuke sambil mengayunkan kedua pedang tersebut ke depan dan diikuti oleh naga tersebut.

Kemudian Naga tersebut mulai menyambar satu persatu bandit yg lari ketakutan.

"hebat! Kau Gaki, sekarang Pedang _Kiba _ menjadi milikmu" Puji Ameyuri pada Sasuke

"eh? Mengapa _Sensei?_ "

"alasan pertama, kau sangat berbakat dalam menggunakan elemen Petir, lalu alasan kedua, aku ingin pensiun menjadi ninja, aku sudah muak dengan peperangan yg tiada henti, dan mungkin setelah aku membantu Mei-_sama_ aku akan menjadi warga biasa bersama Mangetsu" Ujar Ameyuri panjang lebar, "sekarang kita mulai berpestanya!" Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan 2 kunai.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat _Sensei-_nya yg sudah memberikan pedang legendaries-nya kepada generasi yg lebih muda, "ya, ayo kita lakukan, _Sensei!_" Seru Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kedua pedang kembarnya.

**Raiton : Raiga, Kirin**

Ucap keduanya, dan disaat bersamaan para bandit yg berlari ketakutan terkena serangan telak dari kedua orang pengguna Petir tersebut.

"heh, Kita berdua berhasil melakukannya!" Ujar Ameyuri bangga.

"_Sensei! _Jangan sombong!" Tegur Sasuke dan hanya dibalas tertawa oleh Ameyuri.

.

.

.

Ditempat Mangetsu dan Haku.

"Oi, Haku, bisakah kau bekerja sama denganku? Sepertinya murid dan gurunya sudah mengalahkan orang-orang disana" Seru mangetsu.

"bisa saja!" Balas Haku singkat

"huh irit kata!" gumam Mangetsu sambil merapal sebuah segel, "Haku lakukan Jutsu Suiton!" perintah Mangetsu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Haku.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu.**

Ujar mereka berdua, detik berikutnya dua naga air berukuran raksasa muncul dari belakang mereka dan menerjang para bandit berada di depannya.

Disaat yg tepat Haku merapal sebuah segel dan berucap

**Hijutsu : Sensatsu Suishō**

Kemudian ratusan Jarum es muncul dari belakang haku dan melesat ke arah bandit sekaligus membunuh mereka.

"Yeah! Kita berhasil! Benar kan Haku?"

"Ha'I" Mangetsu bergidik ngeri mendengar suara 'Feminim' dari Haku yg notabenya adalah seorang pria.

"ya ampun menakutkan sekali!" Ujarnya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Sementara Zabuza sedang melawan ketiga mantan rekannya.

"Sudah cukup kalian bertiga, tidak ada gunanya membela orang yg telah membunuh banyak nyawa!" Seru Zabuza.

"kau tidak usah ikut campur Zabuza, kami bertiga hanya ingin kekuasaan dan uang saja" Seru Jinin.

"Kalian!" Ujar Zabuza geram, "baiklah kalau itu mau kalian…

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu.**

Disaat yg bersamaan Jinin juga mengeluarkan sebuah Jutsu yg sama dengan Zabuza.

**Duaarr**

Kedua naga air tersebut bertabrakan, Jinpachi yg melihat Zabuza lengah segera maju menyerang dengan Shibuki-nya.

**Traang **

"kau!" Jinpachi mulai geram karna sesosok bocah bersurai Blonde tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan yg tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

"ya ini aku pemegang pedang Yamato! Dan aku akan mengakhiri ini!" Ujar Naruto sembari menendang perut Jinpachi.

**Yamato Style : Rapid Slash**

Ucap naruto sambil mengayunkan katananya Horizontal ke atas, dan ditangkis oleh Jinpachi.

"Cih, dia terlalu kuat untuk seorang pemula" Umpat Jinpachi, "sebaiknya kita mundur untuk memberitahukan kepada Yondaime-_Sama_!" Ajak Jinpachi kepada kedua rekannya.

"Oi kalian jangan kabur!" seru Naruto mengejar ketiga pemegang pedang tersebut.

'Tch! Bocah itu!' umpat Jinin dalam hati

**Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Ucap Jinin, kemudian kabut tebal mengelilingi Naruto dan Zabuza yg bersiaga 'Tch, Mereka kabur, tapi yg terpenting desa Nami No Kuni selamat' Batin Zabuza, "Gaki! Arigatou!"

"eh? Ah, iya tak apa, aku senang bisa membantu" Ujar Naruto gugup, dan kemudian memasukan kembali Yamato kedalam sarungnya, "apa anda baik-baik saja, _Jii-san_?" Tanya naruto.

"hn, aku masih kuat, dan….si cebol tersebut kita apakan?" Tanya Zabuza kepada Naruto dengan seringainya.

"hmmm….dibunuh, dipenggal, dibakar, dihanyutkan atau dipatahkan?" Ujar Naruto beserta seringaiannya juga.

"aa…ampun~, aku akan berikan kalian uang, tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku~" pinta Gatou dengan wajah melasnya.

"uang ya? Nee, _Jii-san,_ apa kita butuh uang?" Tanya Naruto dengan mode berfikir ala detektifnya.

"mungkin kami tidak butuh uang hasil penjualan ilegalmu itu Gatou, dan….biar aku penggal saja kepalanya! Kau mau memenggalnya Gaki?"

"ah! Anda saja _Jii-san! _Anda yg paling berhak"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Gaki!" Kemudian Zabuza mengangkat tinggi pedangnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Gatou,

**Jraaasss**

Suara jeritan terdengar, seketika kepala Gatou terpisah dari tubuhnya "Buang saja mayatnya ke laut, kalau dia dikubur bumi tidak akan menerimanya!" Ujar Zabuza sambil membuang mayat tersebut ke laut yg arusnya sangat deras, kemudian mereka berdua bergegas kembali ke ketempat semula dimana Kakashi yg sedang dirawat oleh Sakura dan Tazuna berada disamping mereka, sementara Haku dan Mangetsu sedang berdebat di belakangnya, lalu ada Sasuke yg sudah menyarungkan pedang baru yg dimilikinya, dan yg terakhir Ameyuri tersenyum bangga akan muridnya yg berbakat.

.

.

.

Rumah Tazuna

"_Arigatou, Hountoni Arigato! _Karna sudah menyelamatkan desa kami ini, dan sekarang desa kami sudah aman!" Ujar Tazuna sambil menitikan air matanya.

"kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami sebagai Shinobi, dan Arigatou atas semua kebutuhan dan maaf merepotkan anda beserta anak anda Tazuna-_San_" Balas Kakashi "dan Zabuza-_San,_apa negosiasi waktu itu masih berlaku?"

"ya! Dan aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian, kami mengalami kekurangan Shinobi, maka dari itu kami ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian, biarpun dulu kalian musuh tapi kami tidak menganggap begitu" Ujar Zabuza panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke kita akan membantu pasukan rebellion, dan misi ini sudah menjadi misi Rank-S, aku akan menuliskan ini dalam catatan misi" Perintah Kakashi kepada tiga muridnya "dan aku akan mengirim surat kepada Hokage-_Sama _terlebih dahulu" kemudian kakashi merapala sebuah Handseal dan menghentakkan ke tanah.

**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Muncul kepulan asap, setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat seekor anjing ninja "Pakkun, tolong antarkan ini kepada Hokage-_sama_!" perintah kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Pakkun.

"hm, baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Ujar Pakkun,

'anjing bisa berbicara? Apa ada hewan lain yg bisa bicara?'batin mereka bertiga.

"huh? Aku tebak bingung dengan 'anjing' tadi ya kan?" Tanya kakashi, dan diberi anggukkan semangat oleh mereka bertiga, "haaahh,…dia adalah salah satu hewan **Kuchiyose **milikku dan aku masih memiliki beberapa anjing ninja lainnya, hmmm…Hewan **Kuchiyose **adalah hewan special secara mereka adalah hewan yg bisa Ninjutsu ataupun Genjutsu, bisa dibilang mereka adalah ninja tapi dalam bentuk hewan, tapi ada beberapa hewan yg tidak perlu di panggil dengan cara **Kuchiyose, **seperti Clan Inuzuka mereka menggunakan anjing ninja mereka , lalu ada Clan Aburame yg menggunakan serangga dan masih banyak lagi Clan yg menggunakan hewan sebagai patner mereka, dan Naruto ayahmu dulu juga memiliki **Kuchiyose **yg sama dengan salah satu 'Legenda Sannin' dia bernama—" kata-kata Kakashi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Gama Sannin no Jiraiya (*plakk lupa julukannya) orang yg menulis Novel yg selalu kau bawa itukan _Nii-san_?"

"eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sekali di Onsen bersama salah satu teman ularnya dan dia sedang mengintip pemandian khusus wanita, saat aku keluar desa untuk mencari pengalaman"

"Ular? Orochimaru!?"

"ya, memang kenapa?"

"dia salah satu Missing-nin Konoha, orang yg terobsesi hidup abadi"

"tapi mereka terlihat seperti sahabat"

"…" Kakashi tidak menjawab 'aku harap dia tidak membuat ulah lagi'

"jadi saat kau tidak masuk di Academy waktu itu karna keluar desa begitu?" kali ini Sakura bertanya ke Naruto

"hm, aku keluar desa untuk mencari sebuah pengalaman dan juga bertemu dengan Jiraiya tapi aku tidak menyapanya karna dia asyik dengan penelitiannya, serta aku menemukan benda ini di sebuah kuil, kalo tidak salah Kuil iblis, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa pedang ini memilihku" Ujar naruto panjang lebar "sebaiknya kita cepat, Ayo Zabuza-_Jiisan_!"

"hm, aku kira kau akan tinggal disini selamanya" Ujar Zabuza setengah bercanda, dan hanya dibalas Sweat drop ria olehketiga genin itu, "baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Tazuna-_San _kami berangkat!"

"iya, Hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih!" Seru Tazuna

.

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Di sebuah hutan sedang terjadi pertumpahan darah atau perang Saudara yg melibatkan Pasukan pemberontak yg dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi melawan Pasukan yg dipimpin oleh Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

"Ck, sial! Kita kalah jumlah, Ao kita mundur ke markas!" Seru seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang kepada salah satu anak buahnya yg bernama Ao.

"Ha'I Mei-_Sama!_"

'Zabuza, kemana kau?' batin Mei.

.

.

.

**Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…**

Suara langkah kaki menggema di setiap sudut hutan, sekelompok orang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke sebuah medan peperangan.

"_Jii-san_, apa masih jauh?" Tanya seorang bocah bersurai _Blonde_ kepada seorang pria paruh baya dengan perban yg menutupi bagian mulutnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di sebuah base Camp" balas Pria tersebut "Gaki, nanti lawan kita adalah seorang Jinchuriki Sanbi, atau Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, orang yg bisa mengendalikan Bijuu, jadi berhati-hatilah!" Lanjutnya dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh bocah yg bisa kita sebut Naruto Uzumaki, sang tokoh utama.

"sebaiknya kita cepat!" Seru Naruto mempercepat Lajunya,'dan aku akan mencoba mengambil bijuunya, bagaimana Kurama-_san? _Apa kita akan mengambil Bijuu-nya?' Batin Naruto sambil menelepati Kurama.

"**hmm….aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Isobu, jadi itu terserah kau Gaki, tapi kau tahukan Fuinjutsu yg aku ajari waktu itu?" Balas Kurama**

'ya, tapi apa itu berhasil, Chakraku masih kurang cukup untuk mengambil Sanbi'

"**akan aku berikan sedikit Chakraku, dan Naruto setelah misi ini kau pergilah ke pulau kura-kura di Kumogakure, aku dengar disana ada sebuah air terjun yg bisa menghilangkan sisi gelap kita, dan ada 2 Jinchuriki juga disana" **

'hmmm….aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan _Jiji, _aku harap beliau mengijikannya'

"**aku hampir lupa segel ini masih dikunci dan kuncinya ada di Gunung myobokuzan, dan orang yg bisa memanggil Sannin katak hanya Minato saja dan—"**

'ada salah satu orang yg bisa'

"**siapa?" **

'Jiraiya si ero-sennin'

"**hah, orang tua yg mesum tersebut…hahahaha….aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Sannin"**

'aku juga tidak menyangka tapi itu kenyataan dan mungkin ujian Chunin dia akan datang dan melatihku'

"**heh, mungkin saja dia akan mengajarkanmu sebuah Kuchiyose, tapi itu masih lama haaahh…ya sudah kita akan mengambil si Isobu, apa tidak apa Gaki? Aku khawatir dengan tubuh kecilmu ini"**

'tidak apa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman Bijuumu itu, baiklah aku pergi dulu Kurama-_san_'

"**hmm….aku juga mau kembali tidur"**

'dasar rubah pemalas!'

.

.

.

Real World

"Naru-_Kun_, mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar ketika Sakura menanyakan hal yg tidak penting.

"eh? Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sebuah strategi saja hehehe" Ujar Naruto bohong

'**Dasar pembohong!'**

'Diam kau rubah sialan!'

"hmmm….baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"Ha'I, _Hime!_" Sakura langsung blushing ria(?)

Kemudian mereka mempercepat laju supaya sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu medan perang, apakah Mei Terumi akan selamat?.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahahaha…gomen lama updatenya, ane lagi banyak kerjaan di toko jadi sibuk mulu dan sudahlah..XD

Gomen, kalo Chapter ini masih belum bisa memuaskan para reader….-_-)v, sampai sekarang ane masih sakit sebenarnya sih ane mau cuti istirahat dari pekerjaan dulu tapi pegawai ane malah ada yg keluar jadi ane gk bisa istirahat hiks….T^T *malah Curcol...-_-

Haaaahhhh….segitu saja, hmmm….akan ane beritahu beberapa hal Jutsu **Kirin **milik Sasuke itu terpaksa saya pakai karna Cuma itu yg ada dalam otak saya tapi Jutsu itu tidak menghabiskan Chakra penggunanya Cuma memakai Petir alam, dan satu lagi disini ane buat Gato memiliki banyak sekali anak buah dan beberapa Missing-nin jadi Jelas kakashi terlihat sangat kelelahan…..

Dan untuk masalah Word…..Gomen terlalu pendek ._.

Yak segini saja yg bisa ane sampaikan dan Terima kasih untuk semua reader yg sudah baca sekaligus ngereview fic aneh ini…XD

Akhir kata Arigatou Gozaimasu

Review Please…!

_Shinn out Ciao…_


End file.
